Happy Feet - Darker Times
by MegalexMaster
Summary: Welcome to the Darker Times. A place where HF is now set in a darker/sadder theme, some parts stay the same, some parts drastically differ, and above all else, an OC is revealed. Planned to be over 40 chapters. Has some OC's, rated T just in case.
1. Broken Dreams

**Well, here we are, Happy Feet- Darker Times. Basically it's a darker/sadder version of the original. I won't spoil it but this first chapter shows who the main antagonist is. This was partially inspired by Transformers 0, KevinBlu (the founder of the H.F.F.F), and Johnpatgillespie. So I hope you enjoy this hopefully very long story and let me know what you think in the Reviews section.**

**P.S: I've started it at the school because I didn't know what to do for the beginning, if you want I will upload it, or if I decide what to do for the beginning.**

**P.P.S: this story has nothing to do with the Happy Feet re-rite or the Happy Feet 4 stories. Just to put it out there**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Broken Dreams<strong>

Mumble was walking to school as the class said in unison "Good morning miss Viola"

"Right, well today we'll be learning the most important lesson you will ever learn at penguin elementary, does anyone know what that is? Anyone? Anyone? Seymour"

"Fishing?" Seymour asked

"No, Mumble"

"Um, don't eat yellow snow?" Mumble asked

"No that's not it, no"

"It's our heart song miss" Gloria said

"Thank you Gloria, excellent, without our heart song, we cant be truly penguin can we"

"No" everyone said in unison again

"But my dears, it's not something I can actually teach you, does anyone know why? Anyone?"

"You can't teach it to us mam, 'cause we have to find our heart songs all by ourselves" Gloria Said

"Well done you"

"It's the voice you hear inside"

"Yes"

"Who you truly are"

"Yes thank you Gloria, excellent lovely, so, lets all be very still now, take a moment, and let it come to you"

After a moment all of the chicks raised the flippers up saying "Me, pick me"

"Ok one at a time, yeah you Seymour" So Seymour sang in a rap:

"_don't push me 'cause I'm close to the edge,_

_I'm trying not to loose my head"_

"Yes I like that one I could get giggly with that one, yes" Miss Viola said

"I'm ready, I got one" Gloria said

"Oh, I thought you might have one Gloria" And so Gloria started to sing:

"_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them"_

By the time she finished she had brought a bigger crowed than before "That's as far as I got so far" Gloria said

"Oh yes lovely, really lovely"

"That's beautiful" Mumble said in amazement, receiving a stern look from Gloria, almost scaring him.

"Well Mumble, since you seem so keen to share..." Mumble then tried to sing as best as he could, but all that came out was a deafening screech, it even caused the icicles above to fall down onto Mumble's head. Every kid there laughed at him, making him feel empty, but unexpectedly, a snowball hit his head, it was a small one, but it was big enough and fast enough to make him fall over. When he got back up he searched for the person who threw it. He was flabbergasted to see that Gloria had done it. He wanted to know just in case.

"Did you threw that at me Gloria?"

"Now that you mention it, I think I may of accidentally aimed wrong." Gloria said with much pride in her voice, Mumble could tell the sarcasm, it was her that threw it, but why?

"Why?"

"Well, I hoped to fix your voice, but it didn't do any better, at least it made you shut up." Okay, now she was being mean.

"Let's not fight now, we're in the middle of the class." Mumble pointed out, fortunately Miss Viola hadn't seen it, she was busy trying to stop them from laughing.

"Okay, lets do this _Tomorrow_ then, deal?" Gloria calmed down.

"Deal."

"Right, class, who's next?" Miss Viola managed to stop the laughter and continue with the lesson. AT the end of the day the kids were leaving to join their parents. When Mumble was stopped by Miss Viola.

"Mumble, are you all right?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About...?"

"What to do now, you know..."

"Oh, right, about that Mumble, there is something you need to know."

"Uh huh."

"You may not be able to sing now, some don't sing perfectly on their first try, but if you manage to sing, you can have a peaceful life."

"And if I don't."

"Then unfortunately you may not be able to find a mate when you grow up." Mumble cocked his head to the side.

"And that means...?"

"Well, you're a bit young for this, but you may as well know this now. For when you are older, you will need to sing to get a mate, a mate is someone that you love, but if you don't sing, then you may not get one." These words stayed in his head, he was quite shocked and saddened about it, and it was starting to show.

"But there could be some other talent you may have. One more thing, could you ask your parents to come here, I need them."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." Mumble rushed to his parents, by the time he met them, he was almost exhausted. Norma Jean was the first to see him.

"Hey there sweetheart, how was school?"

"It went unexpected I guess." Memphis heard this and joined in.

"What do you mean by that son?"

"Well, I don't know, but Miss Viola wants you." Both parents glanced at each other with worried looks. Mumble saw this almost instantly.

"What is it?" Mumble asked, curiously

"We're just worried, last time she spoke to some parents it was bad news, and today we heard a loud screech in the direction of your class." Norma Jean said as calmly as she could. Mumble's smile had turned to utter sadness, both Norma Jean and Memphis saw this.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but that was me." Mumble said shyly.

"What?" Both parents said in perfect unison, they said it so loud that it had echoed throughout the land.

"I don't know how it happened, but I did that instead of singing, I'm sorry if I disappointed you both." Mumble bent his head down. Memphis was looking angry, Norma Jean saw this and interrupted what memphis was about to say.

"It's alright Mumble, some people don't sing on their first try, I didn't."

"You didn't?"

"No, mine was very croaky, not many could understand it, but look at me now, the best singer of our generation, now let's go to Miss Viola and see what's up." By this time Memphis had calmed down, Norma Jean was right, she was a bad singer at start, but became the best of all of them, maybe this was just a repeat. By the time they got to Viola, the sun was almost setting.

"Miss Viola, Mumble asked us to come to you, you needed us?" Norma Jean said, calmly but with some nervousness.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. You see-"

"Mumble has already told us Miss." Norma Jean said, still at her calm

"I figured he would, but you shouldn't worry, some don't sing first try."

"That's what I said to Mumble."

"Hm, maybe Miss Astrakhan might help Mumble, if not then it may come over time."

"I guess so, would you like to see Miss Astrakhan, Mumble?"

"Sure, if you want to." Mumble, Memphis and Norma Jean arrived to see if Miss A was there, which she was, they explained what happened and Miss A was determined to get Mumble to sing, but no matter what she did, it was either a scream, or a dance. When they were going back home, Memphis told Mumble that he'd have to get his singing great, or else. Norma Jean, however, liked his dancing, so she really didn't say much. Maybe tomorrow his singing would improve.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, the first chapter of H.F-D.T. You probably can guess straight away who the antagonist is going to be, I know there are multiple ones, but the main one is easy to guess. Other than that I hope you enjoyed and see you next Saturday, unless your on the other side of the world then it would be next Sunday.<strong>

**Next chapter: The wise feather of fate**


	2. The wise feather of fate

**Here we are again, the second chapter of Happy Feet - Darker Times. First, there will be more songs, but they will come later. Second, I will have to upload the next chapter on Friday because I'm going abroad next week. Other than that I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The wise feather of fate<strong>

Second day of school, for you guys it would be a breeze, but for Mumble, well, you'll see. The sun was just starting to poke out from the horizon, everyone was waking up, as usual, and it was a good day to start off with. Mumble knew that he would get sort of annoyed by Gloria, but he still liked her for some reason, and so he set off for his second day of school.

He was just half way to his destination when-

"Oh look who it is, if it isn't Mumble the freak." Gloria called out

"Gloria, you know I'm in a bad mood already." Mumble said, a bit tired

"Well, you did agree that we would do this today, so..." She pointed out

"Yeah, yeah, go on."

"Okay, but first we may need an audience." Gloria said, a bit posh like.

"What kind?" He didn't need an answer, for a group of chicks came up to see.

"Oh, that kind."

"Yeah, let me start okay."

"What ever you say."

"Fine, how are you today blue eyes, because my eyes aren't frozen up all the time." Mumble really didn't care about that insult, he already had a bit of jiff from his unique eye colour.

"Is that the best you got Gloria?"

"No, but maybe you should sing more, if you want an avalanche to start." That one hurt, what made it worse was the fact that the others were saying "Oooh" or "Burn".

"Any more?"

"Wow, you are one tough nut to crack." And then she got an idea. "Mumble, do your parent's love you, or are you adopted, because that would explain a lot." At that point, every chick within hearing distance commented on her insult skills, Mumble however, just felt very empty, almost as if he didn't have a soul, when he felt normal again, he started to feel the affects of the insult, with nothing else to do, he just cried to school. Gloria saw this and cheered.

"Yey, I won! Come on guys, we have to go to school too."

Back at school, every chick walked in, Mumble could hear them whispering about what happened earlier that morning. By now Mumble stopped crying, but he still felt sad on the inside. Miss Viola soon stopped the chattering.

"Right, today is our second day of school, we will start with singing out heartsongs again, I hope you all have a bit more to your songs, Seymour, you start."

"Um, okay." He let out one deep breath, and sang, or rapped, if you like.

"_It's like a jungle sometimes it makes me wonder  
>How I keep from going under<br>It's like a jungle sometimes it makes me wonder  
>How I keep from going under"<em>

"Oh yes, lovely, Gloria, you next."

"Um, miss?"

"Yes, what is it dear?"

"Is it alright if I could sing it all?"

"You learnt your whole song? That's fantastic, go ahead." As soon as she heard that, she prepared herself, everyone watched her sing.

"_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

Even some of the others were back staging her.

_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

_(Oh, we had everything)_

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everythin'_

_And it's all in your mind_

_(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_

_You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_

_There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

_Oh, our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_I never stopped_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

_You're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, tear ducts and rust_

_I'll fix it for us_

_We're collecting dust_

_But our love's enough_

_You're holding it in_

_You're pouring a drink_

_No nothing is as bad as it seems_

_We'll come clean_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again"_

When she finished, everyone cheered, even Mumble.

"Gloria my dear, that was beautiful." Miss Viola said softly

"Gloria that was the best, I bet you'll become the best of all of us." Mumble said, everyone was touched by what he said, despite the insults she gave him earlier, but how she reacted to that comment was far from expected.

"Mumble, how many times do I have to say that I don't need your opinion?" She then slapped him, Viola saw this and was bout to tell her off, when Mumble interrupted.

"Miss, don't tell her off, okay?" Everyone became confused, he earned a lot of questioning faces.

"But I don't understand, she hit you and that's against the rules."

"I know that, but don't, please miss." Mumble then did something that no one would of done at that moment, he actually plucked one of his feathers off.

"Here Gloria." He said at his calmest, before running off. At the end of the day, he came back to see everyone leaving, he came because he wanted to ask Miss something.

"Miss?"

"Mumble, where did you go?"

"Not too far, but I need you to answer me a question."

"Go on..."

"Can you, and me, well, be friends?"

"A teacher and a student being friends, well I don't see why not." Mumble actually was surprised, he didn't think she would accept.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you've had a rough day already so I could cheer you up. Speaking of which, how was it with Miss A?"

"Terribly, I would either sing awfully, or, well..."

"Go on..."

"I would do this" And then he started dancing, when he finished, Miss was shocked at least.

"So?"

"Mumble, I need you to do me a favour."

"Okay."

"Can you see if you could practice that more, and see if you could make a song with it?" Mumble really didn't expect it to go that far, but he was thrilled when he finally met someone who approved of his tap dancing.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." There was still some light to find a place to practice without anyone seeing, he then found a passage that went up to the top of the cliff.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was something, I hope you enjoyed and I'll read you soon.<strong>

**Next chapter: Penguins got talent.**


	3. Penguins Got Talent

**Well here we are with another chapter of D.T. Not much to say in this note other than I will be posting the Monday after this Monday coming, here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Penguins got talent<strong>

Mumble had just found the perfect place to practice his dancing skills, it was very high up so no one could hear it happen, come to think about it, no one could be able to hear anything, maybe they could hear screaming, but other than that not much. Anyway, Mumble found a way up to the top and got there, he could see all of Emperor Land from up there, and that's when he decided to start.

Mumble soon tapped like no other could (well no one could in the first place so, yeah). He was soon interrupted by what he could only guess to be a skua, a fierce, menacing bird that could come by and swoop chicks without any notice, so when he first met this one, which soon came to be four, he was very, startled...

"Hey, what you doing there, flipper bird?" One skua said, he was much bigger and brighter coloured than the others, so by that he was the leader of the group.

"Nothing. What are you doing?" Mumble asked

"Nothing. Just dropped in for a little lunch" He said, but with more enthusiasm to it.

"There's food? Here?" All of a sudden they laughed, he was the only one here, meaning...

"Oh, no, no, wait. Not me, I'm a penguin."

"Exactly. The flipper birds, that's you, eat the fish. The flying birds, that's me, eat the flipper bird and the fish. And lately, there ain't a lot of fish. So..." He trailed off at the end, but Mumble had questions about the fish part, what did he mean by less fish, obviously there should be lots of fish around here? Or were they making an excuse to eat him? He had to know.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"There ain't been a lot of fish lately."

"Why?" Mumble could tell it was a question that shouldn't have been said, because when he did, the skua looked, worried.

"There is something out there. Creatures. Not like us. Bigger, Fiercer, and smarter too. Ask me how I know."

"How?"

"Because I've seen what they have done to us, I'm sitting on a rock, minding my own business... When suddenly, a massive, thing, bigger than the hole that you lot live in, comes storming in like there's nothing there, stops, and drops massive lines of material that clings onto every fish under it, picks them up, and leaves as if there is nothing to stop it."

"Gosh."

"Yeah, but it couldn't have gotten worse, right?" He had directly asked Mumble that question, which made him have a way to get out.

"Someone, something has got to stop it."

"And do you know anyone or anything that could?"

"No, but I could."

"You? Your just a flipper bird, that we're going to have for lunch." They were getting closer, Mumble then thought something up.

"Wait, if you guys don't eat you, than maybe I could stop this from happening again."

"That could work, okay, you have yourself a-" The leader was soon interrupted by the others

"Don't do it boss, what if he's bluffing?"

"Oh shut up you lot, if he does, then it will be on our favour. You have yourself a deal."

"Thanks, it helps a lot to have friends like you."

"Oh, don't mention it. See you later flipper bird."

"Bye." Mumble had enough, they may have been friendly, but there was a possibility of others that could come, and not be so kind-hearted. Mumble went back down, and he was soon met with a familiar face.

"Look who it is, what were you doing up there? Singing? You're lucky we couldn't hear from up the-" Gloria was soon interrupted by someone Mumble thought wouldn't dare interrupt.

"Leave him alone, pick on someone else." Seymour said furiously.

"Seymour? Why are you protecting the fuzzball?"

"He's had enough already, why don't you wait."

"Yeah, okay, it can wait, but it will come unexpectedly." Gloria walked away in defeat, both Seymour and Mumble knew the true reason why she walked away. Mumble was still confused, the strongest, biggest male of their generation, had just protected Mumble from another encounter with Gloria, that was very confusing.

"Seymour, why did you stop her?"

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm not really that worth saving, am I?"

"Trust me, you are worthy, I heard what you said up there and I believe you can do it."

"How?"

"Think about it, the more Gloria bullies you, the more determination you will have to prove her that you are worth it."

"I see your point now, it's getting late, we should split up to see our parents."

"Agreed, I've got a good feeling about tomorrow." As Seymour was out of hearing distance Mumble started to think about his show for tomorrow, he had to come up with a song and he had only just got the first part done, so instead of walking home, he danced home, he had to be very quiet so that no one could hear. He stopped before he got home, so that his dad couldn't hear him do it. His mother was the first to say something to him.

"Hey there sweetheart, how was class?"

"I think my singing is getting better, but it may take a few months." Mumble lied.

"Did you hear that Memphis?"

"Yes I did, what did your teacher say to you?"

"She said I should practice, but not where people could hear me, just in case."

"That sounds like something. Found a space to practice?"

"Yeah, it's not too far from here actually."

"Well, lets hope tomorrow will be better." And so the night came over, when day came over, Mumble was walking cheerfully to school, almost dancing, but decided not to so that it was a surprise, he still couldn't tell if Seymour knew he could dance, but he thought he could involve him at school.

"Good morning my fine class."

"Good morning Miss Viola." The class said in unison again

"So, today we have a new topic, since everyone has learned their heartsong" At that point Gloria looked at Mumble and quickly turned back "We'll start to learn about our sub songs, sub songs are like heartsongs, but they are there for if your heartsong is not enough later in life. Gloria, you go first."

"Okay"

"_Ohhh_

_Ohhh_

_Are we all we are_

_Are we all we are_

_Cut to now, holy wow_

_When did everything become such a hell of a mess_

_Maybe now maybe now_

_Can somebody come and take this off my chest_

_I know you think it's not your problem_

_I know you think that Guin will solve them_

_But if your soul is not together_

_It'll never be you and me, plant the seed_

_Open up and let it be"_

"That's all I got so far" Mumble could easily tell by her voice that she was begging to ask a question, sure enough he had been right "Miss, when you said, everyone, did you include Mumble?" At that point, everyone turned to Mumble, who in turn started to blush.

"Why yes, I did include Mumble, he can do something you lot can't at the moment, would you like to demonstrate Mumble?"

"Umm, yeah, sure, but I may need someone to sing along, Seymour?" Everyone turned to Seymour, who in turn said "Oh why not?" He walked closer to Mumble so that he could hear whatever it was, which he didn't know. Just then Mumble started to tap, everyone was confused, did he tap because he wanted to? Or was it by accident? Sure enough their questions were answered soon when he tapped even more, Seymour knowing what song it is and sang with Mumble's beat.

(Seymour) _"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Oh_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_'Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find"_

Mumble and Seymour finished, everyone was quiet, Miss Viola was about to say something when-

"Well, that was something, where did you learn that, _Mumble Happy Feet_?" Everyone laughed at Gloria's question, even Mumble giggled a bit at the name, it sounded like a good surname.

"Well, where did you learn that?"

"I don't know, I may have been born with it."

"Oh, so you were born to be a hippity hoppity fool then?" Gloria insulted, everyone (except Seymour) soon followed, he had enough of this, and started to walk back home. Seymour and Miss soon quieted everyone down and told them off, Miss made a note that Gloria was not going to be easy, she would have to tell his parents before Mumble got there, luckily for her, Mumble went the long way, she could go the short cut.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll leave it there for now, I hope you've enjoyed, and as always, read you soon.<strong>

**P.S: I've sent an Invitation to Adult Mumble so he can say something within the next authors note. Just a Heads up.**

**Next Chapter – Gloria's Moving?**


	4. Gloria's Moving

**Here we are guys, another chapter of D.T. Hopefully things go smoothly from now on. Oh, and also this chapter is shorter than usual because I couldn't write much else for Mumble's childhood, other than that I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Gloria's Moving?<strong>

Mumble was walking back to his home, when he heard a conversation, it got louder as he got closer to his home, until he could hear every word, he hid by the side so they wouldn't see him, It was Miss Viola and his parents '_How did Miss get here so fast?' _Mumble thought, he decided to eavesdrop.

"Miss Viola, it's nice to see you again, what news do you bring now?" Mumble knew that voice to be his mothers.

"Well, of course it's about your son, but it also concerns another student. You see, Mumble has a chance to not be able to sing, but if he can't then he has one more thing." When Mumble peaked around the corner at that moment he could see confusion and some concern.

"What do you mean Miss?" Memphis said sternly

"I don't know how to explain it, but he has a good-" Miss Viola stated, but was soon interrupted by Memphis

"It's not good, either he sings or not, I always found his dancing to be horrendous."

"His dancing is not horrendous, it could really help him if he can't sing, you really want to take that from him?"

"Miss, we all know the traditions, this would break at least some."

"I'll try to convince Noah about it, anyway, the class was stunned by his performance, until Gloria insulted him." Miss Viola said calmly

"Well, what should we do about it?" Norma Jean asked

"Well, we could move her, but I think Mumble's opinion is needed, speaking of Mumble, he should be here any moment." It was then Mumble decided to come out of hiding, they instantly saw him.

"Miss, how did you get here so fast?"

"You went the long way, I came the shout way, we were just talking about what happened today, and we're thinking of moving Gloria to a different class-"

"NO!" Mumble instinctively shouted, startling not only Miss and the parents, but also those near. Mumble soon realised what he just done and decided to act natural.

"No? You don't want Gloria to be moved?"

"No, I don't."

"But why? She's obviously bullying you, it is a concern."

"Okay I know she's a bit of a schadenfreude*****, but surprisingly it lets me concentrate, I'm totally fine with it, and besides, I don't want Gloria to not be taught by you, if need be I could be moved, but I think then I may have to 'sing' again." Mumble said calmly, he had made a point that couldn't be matched.

"Okay, we won't move any of you, but if you change your mind then you can just ask. Okay?"

"Okay, I guess I need to practice now." And with that, Mumble walked to his practising place. Memphis was confused by what he meant.

"Practice, what does he mean by that?" Memphis asked, hoping that it wasn't what he was thinking.

"Well, he's practising to dance better." Miss Viola and Norma Jean said in sync, hoping that Memphis would take it easy, unfortunately it didn't.

"You made him practice?" Memphis asked, now angry at what he just heard.

"Yes." Both Miss and Norma Jean said at the same time, Memphis soon gave up at arguing

"Okay, but he at least needs to be taught how to sing."

"I'll take note of that, see you later." And with that, Miss Viola left

Meanwhile on the top of the cliff...

Mumble was practising to dance, and he was learning fast. When he was caught off guard by another skua, he forgot about the fact that there were others patrolling here.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our latest lunch." The skua was joined by two others, definitely not the ones Mumble saw yesterday, the skua proved to be stronger than Mumble when he layed his foot on Mumble, instantly making Mumble fall, then all of a sudden-

"Hey, what 'ya doin to the flipper boid?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, we just found this-"

"He's mine and you know it."

"Yes sir, Good day sir." The three skuas soon left

"What 'ya doin here flipper boid, it isn't safe here."

"Yeah, I forgot, well, I was just practising, I still don't know your names yet."

"Well, he's Dino, he's Vinnie, and he's Frankie. Where as I'm known as the Boss skua."

"Well, It's nice to know your names, I'm Mumble by the way, wanna be friends"

"Mumble, huh? Well I'm sure we could be friends, you should best get going down. The sun's nearly down."

"Okay." With that, Mumble went back down, night was slightly quicker, and the next day, Mumble went back to school.

"Hey Mumble, I'm not going to bully you, _yet_, but I've decided to give back what you gave me, honestly I don't know what it means, but here." Gloria gave back Mumble's feather, then next thing that happened was unexpected for Gloria, Mumble started to cry again, he left from a very confused Gloria.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed, and Gloria giving the feather to Mumble actually does mean something, you'll find out later in the story, and look who's here, say hello.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mumble: Hello everyone, Megalex-<strong>

**Megalex: Can you at least call me by my real name?**

**Mumble: Oh, okay, what is this by the way, Alex?**

**Megalex: Well, I'm just telling the story of you, we just got to the part where Gloria gave back the feather to you.**

**Mumble: Oh that part, well that was a bad day, it was also the day that skua gave me that bow tie shaped scar.**

**Megalex: Well Mumble, would you like to say something to the people out there?**

**Mumble: Of course, I hope you've enjoyed this story so far, you can review this if you want and as always, read you soo-**

**Megalex: Hey, I'm suppose to say that part, well, it doesn't matter now, see you guys later.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Schadenfreude means someone who likes it when someone is hurt of harmed<strong>

**Next Chapter – Life Changing Fish**


	5. Life Changing Fish

**Okay, he-here we are with another chapter of D.T, this chapter is going to be one that has si-similarities with the film, but mo-more darker near the end. S-So I hope you enjoy, here w-we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Life Changing Fish<strong>

Over the years, everyone except Mumble lost their baby fur, Mumble had improved slightly on his singing, but he still couldn't sing properly, Noah disagreed with helping Mumble improve on his dancing, so he had to do it when they weren't looking. As for Gloria, as time went by, she only hurt him more often, not only with words, but soon physically. Only 3 penguins liked him; Seymour, Norma Jean, and Miss Viola. But one day would would change his life, for that day was graduation day. Noah was giving his speech, and everyone was taking part, except from Mumble who had been rejected by Noah, as the graduates were walking away from Emperor Land, Mumble felt left out, his mum saw this and comforted him.

"You know what, we're going to have a little ceremony of our own."

"You mean it ma?" Mumble asked, happy to hear the good news

"You bet ya."

"Excelsior, ya,ya ya." Both said, Memphis noticed and tried to stop, with little luck.

"Keep it down." Memphis asked sternly.

"Memphis." Norma Jean hissed.

"Pa." Mumble said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh fine." Memphis said, defeated knowing that he can't go against his son _and_ his wife.

"Make every moment count." Norma Jean advised

"Got ya ma." Mumble replied

"Remember, stranger danger." Memphis advised, who couldn't help but warn his son.

"Yeah sure pa."

"And watch out for those leopard seals and them killer whales."

"Alright pa." Mumble said as he slowly walked out of the entrance, who earned a couple of serious faces from Noah and the elders. A few hours later, the main group of graduates were at the cliff, none of them wanted to go in for the fear of something waiting for them, that is until Mumble came sliding down and fell, being unfortunate enough to going into and breaking a slab of ice, everyone had only just saw it when it happened, the sudden silence was soon broken by Gloria.

"Wait, is Mumble dead?" Gloria asked as nothing was happening down there, a few penguins started to nod, others weren't.

"Really? Whoo Hooo-" Gloria cheered, but was soon interrupted by-

"What 'ya waiting for?" Mumble said as he broke the surface of the water, before going back down with a splash, as soon as he did, everyone else was coming down, if you could hear the sound of hundreds of penguins diving down into the sea, it would sound like a quiet avalanche. Mumble was quite surprised when a couple of penguins asked him if he was okay, he was in fact, only a slight graze on his left flipper. He soon came near Gloria who was talking to her friends, the water made it slightly hard to hear from afar, but he could make out a few things that Gloria said.

"I thought...was dead...cheered...until he... I was saddened." Mumble could fill the gaps by his beak reading skills for it to say:

"I thought Mumble was dead, I cheered out loud until he came back out alive, I was saddened." Mumble himself was saddened to hear that Gloria actually wanted him to be dead, so he thought up a plan and decided to get a fish for her, if there were any, he searched for minutes until he found one. And with a bit of luck he caught it. But when he gave it to her, he was surprised to hear her say-

"This, for me? You don't deserve to give _me _a fish!" Before shoving the fish back to Mumble, and just before he gave it back, a skua grabbed it off of him. Mumble swam and managed to get hold of it, and saw that the skua was no other than the one who tried to eat him, but instead gave him a scar. He was lifted into the air and more skuas came to help the other, but then a bright brown, almost golden skua came, the one who Mumble recognised to be the boss skua, and pushed the others away, unfortunately, that meant Mumble was now falling, and with no other nearby, that left the boss to see if he was alright. When Mumble did crash down, he was soon met by Gloria who only just came back on land, only just managing to get up, he instantly gave it to her, who on giving up, ate it.

"You died just to give me a fish?" She asked, who was replied by a nod.

"Okay, just for that, you are allowed to come to the glacier tonight, but no fooling around, or else. Capeesh?"

"Ye-yes, Glo-Gloria, I u-unders-stand-d."

"Good." and with that she walked away from Mumble, who had collapsed under his weight, he would soon recover for tonight, which came soon enough. At the glacier, everyone is waiting to hear Gloria sing, when all of a sudden-

"

_I know you're somewhere out there  
>Somewhere far away<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>My neighbors think I'm crazy  
>But they don't understand<br>You're all I had  
>You're all I had<em>

At night when the stars light up my room  
>I sit by myself talking to the moon.<br>Trying to get to you  
>In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.<br>Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

_Ohoooo...  
><em>

By now Mumble started to dance to the beat, Gloria noticing and becoming slightly annoyed._  
>I'm feeling like I'm famous<br>The talk of the town  
>They say I've gone mad<br>Yeah, I've gone mad  
>But they don't know what I know<br>Cause when the sun goes down  
>Someone's talking back<br>Yeah, they're talking back  
>Ohhh<em>

At night when the stars light up my room  
>I sit by myself talking to the moon.<br>Trying to get to you  
>In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.<br>Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?

_Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...  
>Do you ever hear me calling?<br>(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)  
>Oh ohh oh oh ohhh<br>'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon  
><em>

_Still trying to get to you  
>In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too<br>Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?  
><em>

_Ohoooo...  
><em>

_I know you're somewhere out there  
>Somewhere far away<em>

"

Just as she was finishing, a loud screech could be heard in the direction from Mumble.

"Mumble!" Everyone shouted.

"Sorry everyone, I didn't mean to" Mumble said sadly. Just then Gloria came up to him and does the most unexpected thing: she actually strokes him, as if to make him feel better which it obviously did, but it was soon followed by the hardest smack he felt, it came so surprisingly Mumble fell to the ground, and upon getting back up he was pushed by her, as if he should stay on the ground.

"That was for everything you've done to me in my life!" Gloria said, being more angry than ever

"Bu-"

"Gloria! I know he may seem bad but that doesn't-"

"Shut it Seymour, you're friends with him so what do you know?"

"But-"

"But nothing, either you stop being his friend, or I'll shall treat you like him, right guys?"

"Yeah!" Everyone said quietly, as if they did not like it.

"Oh, fine I'll leave the freak alone." Seymour said as he left the scene, not wanting to be involved more. Soon a deafening silence filled the air. But Gloria decided to do something _no-one_ would expect, she bit Mumble on his right flipper, followed by a bite to the neck, by the time she finished with the second bite, Mumble was bleeding, not enough to be fatal, but enough to tell him she meant business, he then slid down onto the nearest iceberg he could find and slept as the party started again. He needed it.

Morning soon came with some fog, suddenly the iceberg that Mumble was on started to move, waking him instantly.

"Hello? Anyone?" Mumble asked, the iceberg soon moved again, almost making him fall into the sea

"Woah, come on out, o-or I'll come in after y-you."Mumble warned, there was nothing but silence, Mumble looked to see if there was anything, but all of a sudden a massive Leopard Seal came out of nowhere, almost getting Mumble if it wasn't for his instinct. ***Play dramatic music*** He soon dived into the water and swam as fast as he could, with the seal right up his tail, quite literally since the seal did take a bite but only some feathers, fortunately. Mumble then decided to go through the ice caves, they were dangerous for anything bigger than a penguin so it was his last hope, but as he did he soon came to see the seal used its strength to break the sharp ice, and then they were both met by the open sea. With instinct mostly controlling him Mumble swam upwards, not really good considering a seal can actually go faster when going up, but anyway using his strength and speed, Mumble broke the ice, and so did the seal, but what comes up... well, you know the rest.

As Mumble and the Leopard seal came crashing down***Stop playing dramatic music*** he was soon greeted by a group of smaller penguins. Looking back, Mumble couldn't see the seal, maybe it went down fast enough so he wouldn't see it.

"Wow, that was loco-"

"Yeah what he said."

"Oh, hello there tall guy, what's your name?"

"Mumble."

"You couldn't be a penguin that can't sing, are you?"

"Y-yeah, how did-"

"Well, rumour has spread of someone that looks like you."

"Well, you may not want to, but do you want to be friends?" Almost instantly the penguins grouped together.

"So, what do you say Ramon?"

"Well, the guy looks to be, triste, we should help."

"I don't think so, you know what they say."

"Rinaldo, this is Mumble, we could help him, and in return he may be able to help my love life."

"Oh Ramon, always finding help for his love life."

"Yeah, but this is an Emperor Penguin, who _wants_ to be our amigo, you know what they're like, what do 'ya say"

"Oh fine."

"Great, Mumble?"

"Yeah."

"We've decided and you now our amigo."

"Amigo?"

"FRIENDS!" All of them said

"My name's Ramon"

"I'm Nestor."

"Raul's my name."

"The name's Lombardo."

"And he's Rinaldo." Ramon said as they finished greeting.

"So, would you like to..." Raul trailed off, Mumble just blankly stared.

"Um."

"What, you got something better to do?"

"Um, no."

"Well come along then lets go." Mumble couldn't find any reason to go back, so he left with the amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>W-well, that was unexpected, I hope y-you enjoyed and I'll read you l-later<strong>

**P.S: The reason why I'm doing t-the thing that you just saw just now was to make it more atmospheric, if you know what that means. Bye for now.**


	6. Lovelace The Guru

**Well, here we are with another chapter of Darker Times, I do have to mention at this part that there maybe some chapters that are close to the film, very close, this one being one of them with a slight change, I'll make it up next chapter with something very, well I can't say now can I? Don't answer that please, um, lets go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Lovelace The Guru<strong>

As Mumble and the amigos *cue Spanish guitar sound*, Mumble was worried about what the place would be like, would everyone hate him? Or would they be fascinated by him? Only one way to find out...

"Um, guys, what is Adélie Land like?"

"Oh ho ho, you haven't seen it yet." Raul said, deeply in excitement

"Yeah, it is _muy bueno*,_ you will love the place." Lombardo said with hope that Mumble would like the place

"Really? Cause where I come from there is almost no such thing as muy bueno."

"Well, just you wait.." Ramon soon trailed off, for they had just arrived at the entrance of Adélie Land, a place full of joy and even laughter, it was the exact opposite of Mumble's home, everyone seemed to have the time of their life, even some of the Adélies greeted Mumble.

"Yeah, amazing right? And these are the bad times." Nestor bragged.

"Yeah the food chain gone loco, but they 'aint gonna stop no party." Ramon said, at which all of them cheered, after that, he explained to Mumble what it was like here, Mumble was higher than anyone around, even the amigos were bragging about his height, which caught the attention of some chicas, by which Mumble wanted to keep out of, so from him, the main thing that happened was some talking followed by the amigos copying what he did earlier on (tap dancing if you didn't figure it out), which in turn surprised him, especially their reaction when they told them that they got it from him. Anyway, getting back on topic, as they left from the chicas, Ramon was the first to speak up.

"Tallboy, would you like to play a game?"

"Um, what type of game? I don't know any."

"Well, this one will give you a blast."

"Yeah, okay sure."

"Right, then follow me." And so, Mumble and the amigos were walking up the mountain, also with a group of Adélies, Mumble was quite confused that they were on top of a mountain.

"Now, this one is popular, you've has a race, right?"

"Yeah, but only in the sea."

"Right, well this is similar, but you go down the hill."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"It can be, but it's rare, so go on, you're the tallest, and tallest go first."

"Well, if you want me to, but, can I do something?"

"Like...?" After that, Mumble was at the edge.

"You're gonna go backwards?"

"Nope." He then danced until the edge he was on gave way.

"Ooooh, he was going to go backwards on a chunk of ice, lets follow." After that, all of them went off the edge, except for Ramon, who was last to jump off, Mumble soon got off the ice, only for Ramon to get on the ice and soon fall of when they went into the cave, which kinda gave way to the chunk of ice. Ramon and the others were gaining up on Mumble, until they got out of the cave where they were easily sliding towards another edge that led to an even higher cliff which at the bottom was another cave. Anyway they went through the cave and they could see it was collapsing behind them, Mumble being the first to notice the huge avalanche right behind them that should have been hard not to notice.

And then something Mumble thought would never happen in his life, or anyone else's: A massive machine (known to you readers out there as an excavator) came out of the collapsing ice, it was bigger than anything Mumble previously saw in his life (excluding the cliffs of ice), it had weird contraptions on it that seemed to of made lots of groaning noises, sinking like a stone, it soon fell into the blanket of darkness that never saw the daylight. Upon realisation of the ice blocking the way out of the water, Mumble swam up, only narrowly missing the ice, before darting out of the water, looks like he came last place.

"Man he's fast."

"Yeah, but he does like to wander."

"Guys, what was that thing down there?" Mumble asked

"Who cares what it was."

"But it was so, alien." At that, the amigos started talking to each other, but it was soon audible and Mumble put an end to it.

"Guys, we got to get to the bottom of this." Mumble said sternly, at that Ramon and the others stopped.

"Let me tell ju something."

"Okay."

"Come closer." Mumble took a step or two.

"Come closer, a little bit more, you want answers."

"Yeah."

"Nothing else."

"No."

"Then this is very easy, you go and see Lovelace." With that, the amigos were silently cheering.

"Who's Lovelace?"

"Lovelace is the Guru." Raul explained.

"He can answer any question, and he's never wrong." Ramon agreed

"Never." All of the amigos said

"But first, you're gonna need a pebble."

"Why?"

"Because, if you want answers, it's gonna come at a price, one pebble for each question."

"Oh, then I may need a mountain full of them."

"You have that many questions?"

"Yeah, but will two be enough?"

"Sure, just don't offend him. You don't wanna."

"Okay, lets see how this rolls out, most likely by my luck I t won't turn out so well." Slowly they got there, and to Mumble's luck, they were nearly first in line, a few minutes after, Mumble could see just how far back they would have been if they arrived later, there were only two Adélies in front, the first one making a 'valid' question, the second one apparently being an 'invalid' question, at least he knew how things could go out, but when Lovelace first saw him, well, Mumble could easily tell what he was thinking, which was backed up when Lovelace first spoke to him.

"An Emperor Penguin, in Adélie Land? Well, I hate to delay your question, but, why have you come here?" With that, every Adélie started to make a rattle, apparently Lovelace has never asked anyone a question.

"It's okay, take all the time you need, I'm here because my kind back at home sort of don't like me-"

"Ahh, so you're going to ask if there is a way to solve it?"

"No, not exactly, I've got two pebbles so I better make it count" He then threw the first one onto the pile.

"Do you, know anything about Aliens?"

"Aliens? Well, they come by a lot of names I think, the most famous one being the mystic beings, then Aliens, and then, well, it doesn't matter now, yes in fact, it's how I got this talisman from, they guide me to answer any question asked before me." Lovelace said loudly, so that everyone could hear.

"Well, that's something to keep a note of, okay, final question, it was actually close to the one you were suggesting, but it's not about my friendship, it's about, my, relationship."

"Oooh, so there's someone you like, but she won't like you back?"

"Well, when you say that, she did bite me on the neck." That made things silent.

"Well then, um..."

"Mumble."

"Right, well then Mumble, lets see what the mystic being did." As soon as he said that, Mumble could only guess that Lovelace was searching for an answer, it took a long time, but Lovelace finished.

"Well, um, they don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know what it means, but I myself could give you some advice, you should probably show to her that you love her, even if it does nearly cost your life, I'm sorry, this is a first, but that's the only advice I can give you at the moment" When he finished, an even louder uproar started to come alive, it seemed as though this one incident could 'jeopardise' the whole Guru thing, Mumble knew he would have to pay. But Ramon was the first to speak, this time, with something new.

"So, that's something you never told us tallboy."

"I've got a lot of history, now, can you get to the point."

"Okay, why is it that she doesn't like you, well, hate you, I mean, you've got it all-"

"No I don't, I can't sing."

"What are you talking about? Everyone can sing, go on."

"All right." And, using what he heard from the night before with Gloria, he tried to sing, but it was still, well you know already.

"Yeah, there was a bird that sounded like that, and when they rolled him over he was dead."

"Yeah, but when she sings, it darn near breaks your heart."

"Oh ho ho ho, your in bad shape brother." Nestor and Lombardo said at the same time.

"Don't worry guys, we can fix it."

"We can?" Everyone asked

"We can, yes we can."

"Really?" Mumble asked

"Yes, but, you need to do exactly as I say."

"Okay."

"Did I say okay?"

"No."

"What did I say?"

"Do exactly as you say."

"EXACTLY, as I say."

* * *

><p><strong>Right, sorry if it's not that good, but I hoped you enjoyed anyway, be sure to have a look at next chapter as I've got a load in store. And as always, read you later.<strong>

***'Muy bueno' means 'very good'**

**Next chapter – The Truth**


	7. The Truth

**Well, here I am again. Okay, so I know the last chapter was a bit bland, but this and next chapter will hopefully make up for it. Not much else to say really.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Truth <strong>

As Mumble and the amigos were walking back to Emperor Land, Ramon was the first to break the silence.

"So, tallboy, lets go over the plan again, you'll be the first to appear and mouth the words that I sing, then the others will follow and it will be a fantastic display!" Ramon said with his usual Spanish accent.

"Ramon, that's not going to impress an Emperor, I mean, Mumble's got no chance." Rinaldo stated.

"He's right you know, she's as smart as she is beautiful, it's never going to work." Mumble said sadly.

"Well, lets see how it goes, at least you've tried."

"Well, I guess." Not longer after they had finished their conversation, they soon heard the singing of Emperor Land, they could no doubt hear Gloria sing, and it felt like there was no tomorrow. Well, for Mumble there was no going back, he knew what it would likely result in. And it was when Ramon sang that he felt that it would work.

"_Encantada de conocerte, ?Donde has estado?_

At that moment, everyone in front of Mumble was confused

"Mumble?" Gloria asked, she seemed slightly excited, despite her serious hatred towards him.

_Te podría mostrar cosas increíbles_

"Mumble is that you?"

"It is me. You like?" At that moment he could see the change in her face, Mumble guessed it was the difference in tones, not to mention the small shadow behind him.

"I would, if it was really you." And that confirmed his theory.

_La magia, la locura, el cielo y pecados_

_Te vi y allí pensé: "Oh mi Dios" Mira esa cara_

_Te pareces a mi siguiente error_

_El amor es un juego, ?Quieres jugar?"_

At that moment, before Ramon could song any more, Gloria pushed Mumble away to find out who really sang that.

"Mumble, well I never..." Mumble knew what was coming.

"...Do you know what you've done, you've tried to gain my trust through someone else's song, and not to mention interrupt the ceremony..." Gloria said, increasing her tone and volume as she spoke.

"You..." She then smacked him around the face. "Are..." she smacked him again. "A..." and again "Songless.." and again. "FREAK!" And once more, but harder, almost making him fall over.

"Well, I've seen aggressive, but I've never seen it thi-" Ramon started, but Gloria shot a stern look at him.

"And you, who are you to help that thing?" Gloria yelled

"Well, us and Mumble are amigos, fr-"

"Friends I know, don't ask me how, but if I were you, I'd take Rinaldo's opinion Ramon."

"Gloria, they meant no harm, it was all on me." That made both the amigos and Gloria look back at Mumble.

"I don't care if it was your idea or not, these penguins need to know that being with you can cause some bas consecuence-" But then Gloria was interrupted, not by the amigos, but by Mumble's tap dancing, it was as loud as it could be, echoing across the land, Gloria noticed how some of the others started to copy him, that some soon became most, and by that I mean everyone but Gloria and the elders, but dancing was easily quieted down by Noah, who knew who had started it.

"Well, I would have never thought that one dancing fool could do this much damage to the community, you, Mumble, Happy Feet, are here by BA-" Noah began, but he was interrupted by Ramon.

"And you sir, have no right to treat someone who's just trying to fit in."

"I don't listen to arguments given by an Adélie, only a trustworthy Emperor can change my mi-"

"Don't you dare insult Mumble and his friends." A familiar voice came out of nowhere, Mumble knew it to be his mother's.

"Norma Jean, well, I don't agree that even you could, you were always the kind and generous, maybe Memphis would be more of my expectation." Noah called out. No sooner than he said that, Memphis came into the scene.

"Norma Jean, I'll handle this..." Memphis said seriously, Mumble knew his father didn't like his 'ways' but-

"...Mumble, you need to renounce your ways, reject your friends and show some sense of manner-"

"MEMPHIS!" Norma Jean and Mumble shouted.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth, do as you're told or you'll be banished, and you know I don't want the latter to become true." Mumble had no hope, but he only had one option, and it was very, VERY desperate.

"Well, Gloria, for once be nice to me and tell Noah otherwise."

"Me? You're asking me? Do you think I would help you? Do you think I would like you? I've never liked, or loved you, and I am very confident that won't change, for you are destined to be alone." Gloria said angrily, but Mumble's reaction was far from being angered, he was afraid of her once again, throughout his life with her he got used to her and even started telling her not to hurt him, but now it was back to the beginning, he seemed more afraid as ever, but he soon calmed down, faster than ever.

"Okay... okay... I've got what I've needed, at least now I know the truth." Mumble said before crying, Memphis saw this and turned from being angry, to being worried.

"Mumble... do you... love Gloria?" Memphis asked, Mumble could see Gloria's eyes widen.

"Well... I wouldn't say that, well, not now. I used to, for years I've loved her, I almost forgot, I was going to give you this." Mumble said weakly, before holding a heart-shaped slab of ice, it wasn't clear, but it had carvings on it, with the words "Mumble" and "Gloria" on it.

"And, Gloria, this is what you've done." Mumble said, before throwing it high into the air, five meters to be precise, and then it came back down, cracking the surface ice and splitting in two. Some gasps could be heard in the distance by now. He then turned to his father, who by now was not worried about if Mumble loved Gloria, he was now worried about what he would do to him.

"And you, father, well I've got nothing much to say, but what would happen when I tell everyone 'it'?" Mumble said suspiciously, at first Memphis was confused, but when he realised what Mumble meant, he instantly turned to shock.

"Oh no you don't, we specifically said not to talk about that."

"Well, you betray me, I'll betray you, we'd be even then, for you see everyone, Memphis-"

"You will not speak about that, ever." By now, the penguins around had confused faces, but Mumble would soon put an end to it.

"You see, my father here dropped my egg, and I've been treated like a no-one, and I thank you for that, dad." At that moment, loud gasps were heard from every direction. By now, Noah was behind Mumble, looking down on him intensively, but even Mumble could feel his presence.

"Oh hey there Noah, and while we're speaking of truths, I feel like you're only banishing me because you feel that I will change the entire population, and that would make you no longer an elder. Now, we all I didn't intend to do that. But if I were you, I'd have probably done the same thing, so I forgive you." And with that, Mumble slowly walked away, everyone in front of him made a gap for him to walk through.

"Okay, now is our chance to leave him behind" Rinaldo said, but soon realised the others were following Mumble, he gave up and joined, and with that, Mumble and the amigos left, gaining some surprised and shocked faces as they walked past.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you are, the truth. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll read you tomorrow, bye for now.<strong>

**Next Chapter - Infinite Contrition.  
><strong>


	8. Infinite Contrition

**Okay, we're back with another episo-I mean chapter of DT. This chapter, well, all I can say is that it may bring some awkwardness in next chapter. But I'll let you have a look to see.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Infinite Contrition<strong>

It had been a couple of months after Mumble had left, but surprisingly, it only made things worse, Mumble seemed to be the only one who had enjoyed life, and that affected the penguins around him, but since he left, there was no-one to make others feel better, so in other words, without Mumble, most of the population felt down. But, the most surprising thing is, the penguin who was affected most wasn't his parents, it was actually Gloria herself, after he left, she couldn't stop thinking about him, she had so many theories that couldn't be confirmed, was it the fact that he had been dropped and all she did was hurt him more? Was it that he had hurt her emotionally? Or was it that he had loved her so much? Those were just a few of them.

"Hey there Gloria, what are you doing?" Seymour said calmly, interrupting her train of thought.

"Nothing, just, thinking..." Gloria said, trying not to look at Seymour.

"About...?"

"Well, as usual, Mumble." She said calmly and confidently, she glanced at Seymour to see him wide-eyed.

"Mumble? It's been some time since he left, it's not like you to think about someone who you've hated for your entire life."

"Well, I don't know what else to think about, just the way he did that, I don't know."

"How about a song, maybe that could make you feel better."

"Um, I guess, surprise me."

"_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow<br>Only know you love him when you let him go  
><em>

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
>Only hate the road when you're missin' home<br>Only know you love him when you let him go  
>And you let him go<br>_

_Staring at the bottom of your glass  
>Hoping one day you'll make a dream last<br>But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
><em>

_You see her when you close your eyes  
>Maybe one day you'll understand why<br>Everything you touch surely dies_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low  
>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow<br>Only know you love him when you let him go  
><em>

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
>Only hate the road when you're missin' home<br>Only know you love him when you let him go  
><em>

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
>Same old empty feeling in your heart<br>'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast  
><em>

_Well you see him when you fall asleep  
>But never to touch and never to keep<br>'Cause you loved him too much  
>And you dived too deep<br>_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow<br>Only know you love him when you let him go  
><em>

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
>Only hate the road when you're missin' home<br>Only know you love him when you let him go  
><em>

_And you let him go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)  
>And you let him go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)<br>Will you let him go?  
><em>

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow<br>Only know you love him when you let him go  
><em>

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
>Only hate the road when you're missin' home<br>Only know you love him when you let him go  
><em>

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow<br>Only know you love her when you let her go  
><em>

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
>Only hate the road when you're missin' home<br>Only know you love him when you let him go  
><em>

_And you let him go"_

"Did that make a difference Gloria?" Seymour asked

"Well, a little, wait, I think I have a better song."

"Well, lets hear it then, at least you'll feel better."

"Why do you want to help me anyway? I took your friendship from Mumble."

"I think he knows that insult I gave him wasn't on purpose, besides, he's my friend, I want to help him by helping you, go on."

"_I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>'Cause my presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<br>_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears_  
><em>When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears<em>  
><em>And I held my hand through all of these years<em>  
><em>But you still have all of me<em>

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind<br>Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me<br>_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears  
>When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears<br>And I held my hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<em>

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
><em>But though you're still with me<em>  
><em>I've been alone all along<em>

_When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears  
>When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears<br>And I held my hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<em>

...me, me, me."

"Now, did that-" Seymour stared, but was soon interrupted by Gloria

"-Stop, I think I know why I've been acting like I'm empty."

"How? Wait a minute, don't tell me that you love the penguin you absolutely hated for your entire life."

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you." Gloria rushed before kissing Seymour for a second, then twirling around joyfully.

"I've finally realised why I've been feeling all alone, and it's because I never knew it."

"Knew what?" Seymour asked, other penguins around the two were now very confused.

"You want me to say it?"

"Go on then, surprise me."

"Fine, I never knew that I loved Mumble, huh, I fell like so much more, I love Mumble, I love Mumble, I LOVE MUMBLE!" Gloria shouted, echoing across Emperor Land, causing everyone within hearing range to be confused, she was twirling and dancing everywhere, until she stopped at a familiar spot.

"Yeah, you love Mumble, who doesn't love you anymore." Seymour said, catching up with Gloria to the spot that the heart-shaped slab of ice was, and it was still there, split in two. Gloria stared at it for a while, until the wind picked up, causing a feather to rise out of the snow, Gloria caught it. She soon knew it to be the exact feather that Mumble gave her at school, and when she didshe could see how much she'd love him. The heartsong that Mumble danced on the third day of school wasn't for the teacher, it was for Gloria, he'd stay with her no matter what she'd do to him, even at the graduation night he tried to sing for her, heck, even at the ceremony he did everything he could just to be with her, and what did she do, the exact opposite. He'd done so much for her and yet she didn't return the favour.

"So, anything new around here?" Ramon asked, the amigos and Lovelace seemed of only just came back.

"We heard someone shouting Mumble's name." Raul said, confused at the expression that Gloria had.

"I think Gloria has finally found what she wanted." Seymour said, feeling ecstatic.

"What, did we miss something?" Lombardo asked.

"Yeah, you missed the part where Gloria shouted that she loved Mumble." At that moment, all of the amigos had their beaks agape in shock.

"Yeah, about that..."Ramon started, suddenly changing from shock to almost deep sadness.

"What is it?" Gloria asked, hopefully it wasn't more bad news.

"Well, we found what Mumble hoped for, seen a whole bunch of massive fish-eating floating structures, well we saw them from the highest cliff we've seen and-" Ramon started, Lovelace interrupted.

"He said to make sure everyone's okay, and that he really meant it when he said he didn't love you anymore, before he dived off the cliff and swam out to catch up with those things, and only now do you love him, well well, as they always say, you don't know how much water's worth until it's dry, in other words, you didn't know how much Mumble really meant to you until he left you for the last time."

"I wonder when he's coming back, if he ever does." Gloria said sadly, more than ever upon the news.

"Gloria, my son is coming back, I can feel it, but for now, we're just going to have to wait." Norma Jean said softly, hearing the conversation for the last couple of minutes. The new group soon parted away from each other to their homes, the amigos staying around Gloria's home and Norma Jean and Memphis' home. But things we're going to get worse for Emperor Land, as a storm soon blew over, and Mumble soon found the place he was looking for, along with a new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for now, but I hope you've enjoyed, and as always, read you soon.<strong>

**Bye for now.**


	9. Zoo Greetings

**Well here we are again with another chapter of DT, it's time to reveal the main OC in this story, so lets get to it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Zoo Greetings<strong>

Soon enough, Mumble awoken to see where he was, it was dark, but he could make out the light at the end of the little room he was in, slowly, he got up and walked toward where the light was shining at, he could definitely hear penguins, and there was snow at the entrance to the bigger room, but it wasn't as cold as where he began his journey. Mumble poked his head out and saw the light, as soon as his eyes adjusted to the new spectacle, he could easily make out the voices of Emperor penguins, ones he never heard before. One of them stood out of the rest, it was female, and above all else much more elegant and smooth than the others, he looked around the corner to see who it was, making sure that they didn't see him, and sure enough, it looked as if they were doing the ceremony all over again, and he soon saw who had that graceful tune, and it was when she sang, anyone would be fantasised by her.

"_Looking for an exit in this world of fear  
>I can see the path that leads the way<br>Mama never left, and daddy needs me here  
>I wish the wind would carry a change<br>_

_Looking through the window to a world of dreams  
>I can see my future slip away<br>Honey you won't get there if you don't believe  
>I wish the wind would carry a change<br>_

_I've had enough  
>I'm standing up<br>I need, I need a change  
>I've had enough of chasing luck<br>I need, I need a change  
><em>

_I'm setting fire to the life that I know  
>Let's start a fire everywhere that we go<br>We starting fires, we starting fires  
>'Til our lives are burning gold<br>'Til our lives are burning gold  
><em>

_Looking for my ticket to a higher place  
>I can see my chance begin to fade<br>One step forward and two back again  
>I wish the wind would carry a change<br>_

_I've had enough  
>I'm standing up<br>I need, I need a change  
>I've had enough of chasing luck<br>I need, I need a change  
><em>

_I'm setting fire to the life that I know  
>Let's start a fire everywhere that we go<br>We starting fires, we starting fires  
>'Til our lives are burning gold<br>'Til our lives are burning gold  
><em>

_Looking back I see I had the flame in me  
>I'm the wind that's carrying change<br>_

_I've had enough of chasing luck  
>I need, I need a change<br>_

_I'm setting fire to the life that I know  
>Let's start a fire everywhere that we go<br>We starting fires, we starting fires  
>'Til our lives are burning gold<br>'Til our lives are burning gold  
><em>

_I'm setting fire to the life that I know  
>Let's start a fire everywhere that we go<br>We starting fires, we starting fires  
>'Til our lives are burning gold<br>'Til our lives are burning gold"_

Mumble felt as if it was the most beautiful and inspiring, not to mention comforting song that he had ever heard of, so much so, he forgot about Gloria and his home. Slowly, he walked to them to say hello, but not seeing the small puddle of water in front of him, he slipped and fell onto his back, catching everyone's attention. Mumble felt very embarrassed at that moment, until one penguin helped Mumble get up, the latter seeing who it was, it was the same penguin that sang that distinct song, she looked a lot like Gloria, but was slightly smaller than Mumble himself.

"Are you all right there?" She said smoothly, even her voice was beautiful.

"Yeah, didn't see that puddle there, so, yeah." They both chuckled at that moment.

"So, who are you anyway?" She asked with the same soft tone.

"Well, I'm Mumble, Mumble Happy Feet." there was a bit of silence from the two, until they both atarted laughing at the nickname.

"Who gave you that nickname then?"

"Well, it was for a good reason, I could tell you more later."

"Yeah, that sounds nice Mumble, my name's Christina by the way."

"Well, that's a lovely name, but with the song that you sang just a moment ago I can see why."

"Oh Mumble, we've only just met and you already seem like a nice guy." She said calmly, soon they were greeted by the others, they all had questions about him, but Mumble just replied saying he would tell them about it tomorrow, Christina understood why, for it does take a few days to get used to the place. Eventually they got back to their starting places and resumed the ceremony, Christina came up to ask Mumble if he'd like to join.

"So then, you wanna join the ceremony or what?" Christina asked nicely, and Mumble felt the deja vu of what happened back at Emperor Land, and then a wave of anger filled him, Christina immediately noticing it.

"Are you okay there, Mumble?"

"Yeah, just that you reminded me about something I hated, no worries though, I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Okay, it's getting late now, so I'll just sing one more song then we'll all sleep, that sound okay." She said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, go for it." Mumble encouraged, this time the different song was more, much more calmer, quieter, and sadder than the last song she sang.

"_2am; where do I begin,  
>Crying off my face again.<br>The silent sound of loneliness  
>Wants to follow me to bed.<br>_

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.  
>I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.<br>_

_Singing slowly in an empty room,  
>Can the lonely take the place of you?<br>I sing myself a quiet lullaby.  
>Let you go and let the lonely in<br>To take my heart again.  
><em>

_Too afraid to go inside  
>For the pain of one more loveless night.<br>But the loneliness will stay with me  
>And hold me till I fall asleep.<br>_

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.  
>I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.<br>_

_Singing slowly in an empty room,  
>Can the lonely take the place of you?<br>I sing myself a quiet lullaby.  
>Let you go and let the lonely in<br>To take my heart again.  
><em>

_Broken pieces of  
>A barely breathing story<br>Where there once was love  
>Now there's only me and the lonely.<br>_

_Singing slowly in an empty room  
>Can the lonely take the place of you?<br>I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
>Let you go and let the lonely in<br>To take my heart again."_

After she sang, Mumble came nearer to her, he understood what she meant.

"I guess, we both have been heartbroken at least once in our lives." Mumble said as calmly as he could, before walking off to find a place to sleep, Christina wondering what he meant by that, before going to sleep herself. An hour later, Mumble woke up again, and walked near to the body of water, before tap dancing for a while, he soon went back in hope that no-one was watching, before sleeping, not a minute later, Christina opened her eyes more to see if Mumble was asleep, in which he was.

"Well, Mumble, looks like I know your talents, but lets see if you've got any downsides tomorrow, shall we?" She said to herself quietly before going back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was something, anyway, I have put some references to the singer for this OC, most likely her name and the songs she sang give a clue to the singer's name, first one to guess right will have a shout-out on the chapter after they've replied correctly. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed, and as always, read you soon.<strong>

**Next chapter – First Appearance**


	10. First Appearance

**Well, here's another chapter of DT. This chapter should give some more information on Christina. Here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: First Appearance<strong>

Morning soon came into the exhibit, with Mumble awakening, with everyone else asleep, he decided to have a further look at the place he was in, it was very big, the roof being only a meter above, along one of the walls was a thick pane of glass that could let him see the outside, well, outside of the exhibit, inside of the building. Anyway, inside the exhibit was a deep artificial pool, and the lights above imitated the sunlight around the Antarctic. Mumble was still half asleep, so he thought that a nice swim would do the trick, and when he did, he felt better for it, soon he felt someone else take the dive into the chilled water. He turned to find-

"Hello there Mumble." Christina said softly.

"Nothing, just thinking..." Mumble trailed off at that point, not wanting to speak about it.

"Oh, come on, at least tell me what you're good at." She said innocently.

"Why would anyone have a talent other than singing?" Mumble said nervously, thinking what she meant by that.

"Well, I have a talent other than singing, you must have something."

"I guess, I do have one, but it's a really stupid on-" Mumble was then dragged back up above the water by Christina.

"Mumble, I know what your skill is, and it's not stupid, in fact, you're really good at it." This time she was a bit annoyed.

"I don't know what you're on about Christina." Mumble lied, but Christina looked right through the lie.

"Oh, so you don't remember tap dancing last night, do you?" She asked, it was then Mumble realised what she was going on about.

"Wait, you spied on me last night, didn't you?" Mumble said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, so now you want to talk about it, yes I did, and I like it." Christina was now talking at a medium level of volume, obviously knowing about it.

"Well-" Mumble started, but then another penguin came.

"What's this about?" He asked, having a slightly Irish accent.

"Oh, Mumble here has a talent, Mumble meet Paul, he's the main singer, apart from me."

"Oh, well hey there Paul."

"Hey there, so what's your talent then?" By the time he said that, everyone else had woken up, they all had the same question, until Mumble decided to answer by tap dancing, think up a song, they were all stunned by the show he put off, and when he stopped, all of the but Christina had their beaks agape, Christina then decided to break the silence.

"That's his talent, and I like it." Christina said calmly, everyone nodded in approval.

"Well now that I've shown you my talents, I now need to tell you of my one downside."

"Well, what is it?" Christina asked nicely.

"I can't sing." Mumble said, completely embarrassed at saying it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Gloria had been singing songs that were all to Mumble, Seymour soon came to see what the commotion was about.

"So, what's this that you're doing?"

"Oh, nothing, just singing."

"Okay then, I'm not stopping you."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"Oh come on, every penguin can sing, what makes you any different?"

"Well... (**One explanation later, you could just read chapters 1-7**) …and that's what makes me so different."

"Oh my, poor you, why that's just wrong, you should be cared for, not beaten up." Christina said, full of sadness.

"Yeah, well, I don't think this is going to change my singing."

"Oh go on, how bad can it be?"

"Well, if you insist, don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

><p>"(Gloria)<em>Everything's so blurry<br>and everyone's so fake  
>and everybody's empty<br>and everything is so messed up  
><em>

_pre-occupied without you  
>I cannot live at all<br>My whole world surrounds you  
>I stumble then I crawl<br>_

* * *

><p>(Mumble)<em>You could be my someone<br>you could be my scene  
>you know that i'll protect you<br>from all of the obscene  
><em>

* * *

><p>(Mumble and Gloria)<em>I wonder what you're doing<br>imagine where you are  
>there's oceans in between us<br>but that's not very far  
><em>

_Can you take it all away  
>can you take it all away<br>well ya shoved it in my face  
>this pain you gave to me<br>Can you take it all away  
>can you take it all away<br>well ya shoved it in my face  
><em>

* * *

><p>(Gloria) <em>Everyone is changing<br>there's noone left that's real  
>to make up your own ending<br>and let me know just how you feel  
><em>

_cause I am lost without you  
>I cannot live at all<br>my whole world surrounds you  
>I stumble then I crawl<br>_

* * *

><p>(Mumble)<em>You could be my someone<br>you could be my scene  
>you know that I will save you<br>from all of the unclean  
><em>

* * *

><p>(Mumble and Gloria)<em>I wonder what you're doing<br>I wonder where you are  
>There's oceans in between us<br>but that's not very far  
><em>

_Can you take it all away  
>can you take it all away<br>well ya shoved it in my face  
>this pain you gave to me<br>Can you take it all away  
>can you take it all away<br>well ya shoved it in my face  
><em>

* * *

><p>(Mumble)<em>Nobody told me what you thought<br>nobody told me what to say  
>everyone showed you where to turn<br>_

* * *

><p>(Gloria)<em>told you when to runaway<br>nobody told you where to hide  
>nobody told you what to say<br>everyone showed you where to turn  
>showed you when to runaway<br>_

* * *

><p>(Mumble and Gloria)<em>Can you take it all away<br>can you take it all away  
>well ya shoved it in my face<br>this pain you gave to me  
>Can you take it all away<br>can you take it all away  
>well ya shoved it in my face<br>_

* * *

><p>(Mumble)<em>This pain you gave to me<br>_

* * *

><p>(Gloria)<em>You take it all<br>You take it all away...  
>This pain you gave to me<br>You take it all away  
>This pain you gave to me<br>Take it all away  
>This pain you gave to me"<em>

* * *

><p>Gloria had sang it beautifully, but no sooner did she finish, she started to cry, Seymour came to her in hopes that he could re-assure her.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Mumble's singing was better than before, but it still had a lot of flattened lines and some screeches, by the time he finished, they all knew where he was coming at.

"I guess, it's still bad."

"Well, I bet it's going to get better, you just have to prac-" Suddenly, a loud bell noise rang, making Mumble jump for had never heard it before, the bell was soon followed by a manager.

"The SeaWorld San Diego underwater penguin exhibit is now open, the public are now allowed to go downstairs to see underwater." Mumble felt tense at that moment, Christina instantly seeing this.

"Mumble, you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just that they're doing really bad things where I come from."

"Oh, that's even worse, but we have to advise not to try to communicate with them, they won't understand you and most likely walk away."

"Oh, alright, I understand." And before the aliens could see Mumble, he backed off into the smaller room from which he started, Christina soon noticing this.

"Mumble, why are you over there?"

"Well, a penguin can be shy, can't he?"

"In that case, I understand, I was the same at first." She said quietly before walking away. Meanwhile, Christina soon saw the Manager from above, he was on the floor above the public, so only the penguins could see him. She soon saw that he knew Mumble wasn't there, he went to turn on the speaker and spoke.

"Um, we have a new penguin in the Emperor Penguin exhibit, uh, we haven't got him a name yet, I'll speak to my mentor about that, um Christina, what should we call him?" Mumble had heard that, and then turned to Christina, who by now was next to the wall, she started tapping on the wall with her beak, but in a strange pattern, by the time she finished, the manager came back.

"Okay, looks like we have a name for this new penguin, um he's a bit shy at the moment, so maybe if we could encourage him to come out, so on three, just shout the name 'Mumble', okay." And Mumble heard that too, he wondered how he knew his name, but decided to play along with what the Manager.

"Okay, on three, one... two... three, Mumble." The Manager, along with a few people, called out his name. Mumble played along by only slightly coming out, he saw the manager noticing this.

"Well, looks like that wasn't enough, lets see if everyone saying it makes a difference. Okay, one... two... three... Mumble." By now, more people had said the name, and some even giggled at the name. Mumble played along more by coming half way out, he could see the confused faces of the aliens, wondering why he was so different. By now the manager was slightly annoyed.

"Well, we need everyone to say it nice and clearly, okay? One... Two... Three... MUMBLE!" This time, everyone had shouted his name, Mumble was now ready to come out and meet the aliens, and when he did, he felt a bit of stage fright for a moment, until he relaxed. And just to show himself to the people underwater to see him, he dived down to see those who didn't see him yet. The exhibit earned a lot more popularity, right through to the end of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there we have it, another chapter done, so far no-one but johnpatgillspie has told me about who the singer who voices Christina is (He PM'ed me). I hope you've enjoyed, and as always, read you later.<strong>

**Next chapter – A Close Shave.**


	11. A Close Shave

**Well, here we are with another chapter of DT, this chapter may explain something that happened near the end of the first movie, but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: A Close Shave<strong>

After the busy day, in which more people have visited the Emperor Penguin exhibit than any other part of the park, the people had to be forced to leave, even Mumble had to admit that it was great to see so many of them. The rest of the Emperors were celebrating.

"Hey there Mumble, looks like you've made the biggest change in this area for a while." Christina said humbly as she walked over.

"Yeah, I guess so. I wonder how tomorrow's going to be." Mumble said calmly

"Well, maybe it'll be better when you decide to teach us..." She trailed off, leaving Mumble curious.

"What do you mean 'teach us'? There's nothing I _can_ teach."

"Yes there is, you can tap dance and we can't, so..." Again, she trailed off.

"Right, when do we start?"

"Um, we were thinking now maybe."

"Oh, okay." Mumble then started teaching the others, going from the basics to his level in only a few hours, they caught on very well, in fact, they had finished so fast that they had time to tap dance their heartsongs with time to spare. Eventually they had some rest for the big day, which they didn't have to wait too long, as the bell and the pre-recorded voice came they all got into their positions.

It was time to see how popular they would become.

As everyone started to come by, Mumble was the first to start, almost immediately, people started to notice, the Emperors could hear what they were saying.

"Look mom, that new penguin's dancing."

"Whoa, look at those moves."

"Wow, I wonder how he learned that." And soon, more people came by than last time, at least 500 people tried to get a good look at it, so much that the Manager decided to have an LED counter showing just how many had come by, but the fun really came when every Emperor in the exhibit danced along with Mumble, they could see that almost everyone was in awe. By this time the counter was at 843, and rising. Midday was when the counter went over 2000, and by 8pm closing time, the final number was 4829, the place had never been so popular, and now even the newspapers had the exhibit, on the first page, heck, even the radio was talking about the place.

"Well, this is a first nearly 5000 people had been in one exhibit, I don't know how you're going to top that Mumble." The Manager said with glee, earning a look from Mumble, which in turn made the manager leave.

"Wow, how on earth do the penguins back at your place not like you?" Christina asked cheerfully. Mumble sighed at that moment.

"Well, as I said before, I can't sing properly."

"Oh, come on, you must have sung better than you previous attempts, right?"

"Yeah, but not enough to have respect back at my place."

"I'll tell you what, if we do have the chance to go back there, me and the rest will put them in their place, okay?"

"I guess so, maybe." Soon, they all had a long rest through out the night, all wondering what would happen the next day. Speaking of which the next day soon came. Christina was the first to wake up, surprisingly before the bell went, she looked over to her right, where Mumble was last time she saw him, and he wasn't there, soon she figured that he must of walked during the night. She soon looked to the left, and saw the other penguins, along with a group of people, like 3 or 4, all huddled around something.

Christina decided to have a look, whilst trying not to get attention, and then a feather floated toward her, she soon recognized it to be Mumble's, and there was not only one, but many, the realisation soon caught her, and at that one instant she was horrified. Now she had to do the opposite, try to get as much attention as possible, she tried waving her flippers, she tried to jump, but both didn't get much attention. She then decided to do what Mumble taught her, she tap danced, for about a few seconds, and then it caught the attention of one of the people, who was now confused.

"Christina? What do you want?" He asked, Christina decided to tap on the wall in the exact strange pattern as before, but this time it was much longer, by the time she finished, the person looked at her full of guilt.

"Okay guys, we have to work on something else now, let's clean this up and leave." He said seriously, after they had cleaned up the feathers and left, Christina soon walked away to her usual spot.

"Psst, Christina?" Christina soon stopped, recognising it to be Mumble, she turned to see him and have a look at what they've done. He had lost most of his baby feathers, other then the ones around his head and flippers, and the rest of him was in the normal adult feathers.

"Yes, they're gone now." As soon as she said that, Mumble opened his eyes and looked at Christina, the latter being more confused.

"How long have you been awake for Mumble?" Christina asked, Mumble sighed again.

"Since they started, but I didn't want them to stop, these feathers were on me for as long as I could remember, and now I know how to get rid of them, so why did you stop them?"

"Well, it's what makes you you, there is one thing that you can never do, and that it to force yourself to be like the others around you, as long as you're different, you can teach others that differences are good. That's why I stopped them, to keep your difference from others going, so you can find your true talents, and not your fake ones."

"Wow, okay, I'll accept that, but how did you communicate with, them?"

"Oh, you mean by doing this?" And than she tapped on the wall a few times.

"Yeah, what is that?"

"It's something that I've learned from them. It's a very old code called Morse, the only problem being that it takes long to make the code."

"Well, I don't mean to ask, but-"

"Can I teach you? Yeah, you've taught me and the others, so I'll teach you."

"That's great, when do we begin?"

"I was thinking, now maybe?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, sorry but I'll have to stop it there, I hoped you liked it, if you do then you can say what about the story you liked in the reviews (Optional of course), and if you don't, then you can also say what about it you didn't like (Again, optional), or, if you're a bit shy to post your opinions, you can always PM me, just go onto my profile and click the PM button, but as always I hope you enjoy the next chapters and I'll read you later, bye for now.<strong>

**Next Chapter – All About That Dance**


	12. All About That Dance

**Um, well, here's another chapter of DT, I don't have anything else to say, so lets get to it. Oh, and for future chapters:**

**Morse Key:**

**_ = First symbol of the code, Christina does this by the wall.**

**. = Second symbol of the code, Christina does this by tapping on the wall.**

**/ = The end of the word/number, Christina does this by scratching the wall.**

**/= The end of a line, Christina does this by scratching the wall twice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: All About That Dance<strong>

During the rest of the night, Christina taught Mumble Morse code, he soon got the hang of it, and he even did it with his feet, day was soon to come, and they had just about finished.

"Um, -.- is y, and –.. is z?" Mumble asked

"Correct, okay, it seems you've learned it now, well done Mumble."

"Thanks Christina, say, couldn't we, you know, tap dance a message or a song to the people?"

"Yeah, I talked about that to the person before they left, and he accepted it, so yeah."

"Well, all my life I wanted to tell the people about what's happening at my place, I can't wa-" Mumble was soon interrupted by Christina

"Hold your horses Mumble, we can't just give a message to the public, lets start with a song, and then tell the manager."

"Okay, I guess."

"Great, but I need to ask you something."

"Alright."

"Can you tell me more about this Gloria?"

"Well, okay fine. She's the best singer out of anyone at Emperor Land, and since I was born, I had loved her more than anyone else did. But no matter how much I tried, she would always compare me by my differences from everyone else, she'd always hate me, even after graduation day she bit me around my neck, I guess no one would love someone like me."

"Well, I guess I have something to talk to her about the- wait, what? I know at least one penguin that loves you."

"And who would that penguin be?"

"Well, I was thinking along the lines of, me perhaps?"

"You? You could do better, I'm going to be-"

"No, I love you, and nothing you say will stop me." As soon as she said that, she went up to Mumble and kissed him, when she finished, she took a step back to see his reaction, Mumble was speechless at what just happened, it took a while to process the thought.

"What, just happened?"

"I kissed you, and how do you feel about it?"

"I honestly don't know, anyway, we got a song to dance." Just as he said that, the bell and the pre-recorded message sounded, and the people started to come in, and the Manager spoke about the events.

"Well, good morning everyone, and I hope you have a great day. Now, the penguins have, well, decided to dance a song, but this time they'll do it in a code, so I'll be giving you guys two sheets, one that's blank, and another that has what each move means so the one who gets the most words right will get a specifically hand crafted model of Mumble. So lets get to it." After he'd said that, Mumble and the other Emperors danced, it took nearly an hour until they finished, and when they did, the winner was selected. The manager soon came to realise what it was. So he called her over.

"Yeah... okay... fine, well guys looks like she's coming over, well this is exciting. Now that we have no time to wait." The manager soon left, and after a couple of minutes he came back along with another person.

"Well, Meghan, these are the penguins who made a re-write of you famous song."

"I have to admit, I would never thought that penguins would find the song so interesting, okay, lets do this."

"_Because I know  
>He's all about that dance<br>'Bout that dance, no treble  
>He's all about that dance<br>'Bout that dance, no treble  
>He's all about that dance<br>'Bout that dance, no treble  
>He's all about that dance<br>'Bout that dance  
><em>

_Yeah, it's pretty clear, he ain't no singer  
>But he can shake it, shake it<br>Like he's supposed to do  
>'Cause he got that boom boom that all the girls chase<br>And all the right junk in all the right places  
><em>

_I see the penguins are workin' that bullying  
>We know that talk ain't real<br>C'mon now, make it stop  
>If you are friendly, friendly, just raise 'em up<br>'Cause every inch of you is perfect  
>From the bottom to the top<br>_

_Yeah, my Mumble I tell him don't worry about singing  
>I say, Girls like a little more tapping to hear from you."<br>I know you won't be no top singer enemy Gloria  
>So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along<br>_

_Because you know He's  
>All about that dance<br>'Bout that dance, no treble  
>He's all about that dance<br>'Bout that dance, no treble  
>He's all about that dance<br>'Bout that dance, no treble  
>He's all about that dance<br>'Bout that dance  
>Hey!<br>_

_He's bringing different back  
>Go ahead and tell them sinning bitches that<br>No you're just playing. I know you think you're bad  
>But I'm here to tell ya<br>Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top  
><em>

_Yeah, my Mumble I tell him don't worry about singing  
>I say, Girls like a little more tapping to hear from you."<br>I know you won't be no top singer enemy Gloria  
>So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along<br>_

_Because you know He's  
>All about that dance<br>'Bout that dance, no treble  
>He's all about that dance<br>'Bout that dance, no treble  
>He's all about that dance<br>'Bout that dance, no treble  
>He's all about that dance<br>'Bout that dance  
><em>

_Because you know He's  
>All about that dance<br>'Bout that dance, no treble  
>He's all about that dance<br>'Bout that dance, no treble  
>He's all about that dance<br>'Bout that dance, no treble  
>He's all about that dance<br>'Bout that dance  
><em>

_Because you know He's  
>All about that dance<br>'Bout that dance, no treble  
>He's all about that dance<br>'Bout that dance, no treble  
>He's all about that dance<br>'Bout that dance, no treble  
>He's all about that dance<br>'Bout that dance  
>'Bout that dance, 'bout that dance<br>Hey, hey, ooh  
>You know you like this dance"<em>

At that moment, everyone cheered, even the penguins.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but tonight is the last day that these penguins will be here, we're moving half of them to Antarctica, we'll hopefully be able to have contact with them when they get to their home."

"Mumble, we're actually going to your home." Christina said joyfully.

"Yeah, and I'm going to regret every bit of it." Mumble said sadly, just before the Manager spoke.

"And penguins, if I ever meet you again, I'll just say 'It's me.', got it?" He asked, the Emperors nodded, before going back to their daily routine.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hoped you enjoyed, and as always, read you soon.<strong>

**Next chapter – Invasion of The Kind**


	13. Invasion of The Kind

**Well, here we are with another chapter of DT, first things first, as you can see, the story looks like it's nearly ending, but then how am I going to get to the 40+ chapters? Well, I don't plan on just having the first movie in this story, it's going to be a link up of both movies and more. So that's that question answered, I've also added a bit onto the last chapter, so feel free to find it. So lets get to it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Invasion of The Kind<strong>

Back at Emperor Land, things were getting worse, not just because of the fact that Mumble wasn't here to make things more alive, but also because of the fish scarcity, the population had recently been starving, sometimes the chicks would have to come along with the parents, or the parents would leave the chicks to others temporarily. The Amigos left, only to come back saying that they had to move else where. And all of a sudden-

"Well well, hello there Emperor Land, nice to meet you." Christina shouted, making sure that everyone could hear her, she could soon hear a lot of questions being thrown around the area, the most common one being who she is.

"You know." She said, as she was going closer to the population."I do believe you had a _gift_, that you gave to us, and now we've come to say thank you. But, unfortunately, your little gift has told us about what you've done, so we're going to sing a song, right guys?" All of a sudden, two groups of Emperor Penguins came from behind, one went to the left, the other to the right.

"Okay, here we go... 1... 2... 3!"

"_All her life she has seen__  
><em>_All the__meaner __side of __you__  
><em>_They took away the prophet's dream for a profit on the street__  
><em>

_Now she's stronger than you know__  
><em>_A heart of steel starts to grow__  
><em>

And then, Mumble came in front of the group, annoying a lot of the population_  
><em>_All his life he's been told__  
><em>_He'll be nothing when he's old__  
><em>_All the kicks and all the__blows__  
><em>_He won't ever let it show__  
><em>

_'Cause he's stronger than you know__  
><em>_A heart of steel starts to grow__  
><em>

_When you've been fighting for it all your life__  
><em>_You've been struggling to make things right__  
><em>_That's how a __superhero__ l__earns to fly__  
><em>_Every day, every hour__  
><em>_Turn the pain into power__  
><em>

_When you've been fighting for it all your life__  
><em>_You've been working every day and night__  
><em>_That's how a superhero learns to fly__  
><em>_Every day, every hour__  
><em>_Turn the pain into power__  
><em>

_All the hurt, all the lies__  
><em>_All the tears that they cry__  
><em>_When the moment is just right__  
><em>_You see fire in their eyes__  
><em>

_'Cause he's stronger than you know__  
><em>_A heart of steel starts to grow__  
><em>

_When you've been fighting for it all your life__  
><em>_You've been struggling to make things right__  
><em>_That's how a superhero learns to fly__  
><em>_Every day, every hour__  
><em>_Turn the pain into power__  
><em>

_When you've been fighting for it all your life__  
><em>_You've been working every day and night__  
><em>_That's how a superhero learns to fly__  
><em>_Every day, every hour__  
><em>_Turn the pain into power__  
><em>

_Every day, every hour__  
><em>_Turn the pain into power__  
><em>

_Every day, every hour__  
><em>_Turn the pain into power__  
><em>

_She's got lions in her heart__  
><em>_A fire in her soul__  
><em>_He's a got a beast in his belly__  
><em>_That's so hard to control__  
><em>_'Cause they've taken too much hits__  
><em>_Taking blow by blow__  
><em>_Now light a match, stand back, watch them__explode__  
><em>

_She's got lions in her heart__  
><em>_A fire in her soul__  
><em>_He's a got a beast in his belly__  
><em>_That's so hard to control__  
><em>_'Cause they've taken too much hits__  
><em>_Taking blow by blow__  
><em>_Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode__  
><em>

_When you've been fighting for it all your life__  
><em>_You've been struggling to make things right__  
><em>_That's a how a superhero learns to fly__  
><em>_Every day, every hour__  
><em>_Turn the pain into power__  
><em>

_When you've been fighting for it all your life__  
><em>_You've been working every day and night__  
><em>_That's a how a superhero learns to fly__  
><em>_Every day, every hour__  
><em>_Turn the pain into power__  
><em>

_Oh, yeah...__  
><em>

_Every day, every hour__  
><em>_Turn the pain into power__  
><em>

_Ooh, yeah__  
><em>_Whoa__  
><em>

_Every day, every hour__  
><em>_Turn the pain into power__  
><em>

_When you've been fighting for it all your life__  
><em>_You've been struggling to make things right__  
><em>_That's how a superhero learns to fly."_ When they finished, they earned a lot of cheering, but all the fun was soon brought down by-

"What is the meaning of this!?" Noah shouted with all his might, even more angry than he was with Mumble.

"So, this is the leader of Emperor Land? The one who despised Mumble's differences most? Well, I've got news for you sir-" Christina shouted, very angry at Noah, but Noah soon cut her off.

"Yes, that is me, what do you want?"

"I come here to tell that you sir should treat Mumble like everyone else, he maybe different, but that does not give you the right to banish someone who just wants to get along with others."

"Well, you can't blame me, Mumble here offends the great 'Guin."

"Oh, so now you're using 'Guin against me and Mumble? Well then, take a load of this..." Christina said, before she and the group turned around, revealing the tracking devices on their backs, they then turned back to Noah.

"See, Noah, there are things out there that are taking the fish, and if we don't communicate with them when they come here, 'Guin forbid you'll regret it." Mumble said, very annoyed at the argument.

"They are coming here? That doesn't change a-" Noah was soon cut off by the beeping sounds coming from the devices, they were steadily getting faster. And soon Mumble began to dance, followed by Christina, then the group, and soon half of the population was dancing, annoying Noah and the Elders, but they decided to see what would happen. As they were dancing, Mumble was greeted by the Amigos and Norma Jean.

"Amigos! Ma! It's so great to see you."

"It's great to see you too, tallboy." Ramon greeted, obviously excited to see Mumble.

"Where's Pa?"

"Oh, you don't want to see him." Raul said seriously.

"Come on, I'll show you." Norma Jean showed him to Memphis, who was in a very depressed mood, so much he didn't notice Mumble himself. At first he thought it wasn't really him, but soon Memphis came over to Mumble steadily before embracing him, Mumble soon doing the same thing, Memphis soon apologised for all the things he did, with Mumble saying that he didn't need to. Mumble then taught Memphis about his dancing, before being interrupted by Christina.

"Mumble, where are you?" She asked

"Right here." Mumble answered

"Who is that?" Memphis and Norma Jean asked in unison.

"That's Christina, I met her at the place I went to, say hello Christina."

"Hello there, you must be Mumble's parents, I do believe you're Norma Jean, and your Memphis?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Norma Jean asked.

"Well, Mumble here has told me a lot about you two. Come on guys, they're-" She was soon interrupted by the wind blowing through the tunnel, getting louder. They soon got out to see what they hoped to see, a large flying machine swooped above them, landing on the top of the cliff, immediately making everyone stop.

"Mumble, you ready to give them the message?" Christina asked.

"Sure, you may get confused at it first guys." Mumble said, before dancing in a weird pattern, confusing almost everyone, Christina soon followed, then Memphis and Norma Jean, then the group, and before long, the entire population, including Noah and the Elders, were dancing in the strange pattern. When Mumble stopped, the rest soon followed, waiting to see if they got the message. They soon left the area, signalling that they understood it. With everyone greeting the new comers, Mumble soon walked to Noah.

"Hey there Noah, I'd just like to tell you that the fish are coming back, just wait a week." Mumble stated.

"Sure thing, and Mumble?" Noah called out, Mumble stopped walking away and turned back to Noah.

"Yes?"

"Sorry for what I did back then." Noah apologised

"No problem Noah, I forgive you." Mumble said joyfully, before walking away to see his parents, no sooner he did, Noah was soon greeted by-

"Hello there Noah, I need to ask, have you seen Mumble near?" Gloria asked

"Yeah, I have, he just left to see his parents, and Christina."

"Christina?"

"Yeah, she new in town, I guess that Mumble met her wherever he went to." At that, Gloria's smile disappeared, she knew at that moment that it was a possibility that Mumble really didn't love her anymore, and so she went to find Mumble.

Meanwhile, as Mumble was walking along, he was soon met by Christina.

"Hey there Mumble, I'm just going to see Gloria, then I'll come back, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Mumble said, before walking in a completely different direction.

"Hello there Gloria." Christina greeted.

"Hey, you must be Christina, right?"

"Yeah, I need to tell you something."

"Okay..." Gloria spoke, feeling worried that she do something.

"You Gloria, why did you hurt Mumble, he did nothing wrong with you so why... did... YOU... DO IT!?" Christina shouted, becoming more angry at Gloria, despite the fact that she was smaller than her, Gloria was now scared of her.

"I-I can explain, does saying that I love him change anything."

"I don't care if you love him or- wait, did you just say that you love him?"

"Yeah, after he left, I felt empty, until I realised who I was missing. So now I love Mumble."

"But, I love Mumble." Christina said, calming down knowing that she regretted what she did.

"So, how do we solve this?"

"I don't kn-" Christina was soon interrupted by some tapping noises coming from afar, when it stopped, Christina became more worried.

"See, even Mumble doesn't know which of us he should go to." Christina said.

"How-" Gloria started, but was cut off by Christina

"We have a way of communicating, It's called Morse. Now, back to finding a solution..." They talked for a while, thinking about how to do it, and then Christina got a solution, but decided to leave Gloria to ask Noah about it, Gloria soon walked over to Noah, who was surprised to see her again.

"So, what bring you here, again?" Noah asked

"I was talking to Christina, and we had an idea about what to do for the next mating ceremony, and, instead of the males trying to get the girls, can we do it the other way around, you know, because Mumble can't sing (She didn't know about his singing being better)?"

"Of course, in fact, the ceremony starts tomorrow, so that sounds like a plan."

"Wow, really? Okay then." Gloria said, before leaving. No sooner did she leave, Mumble came to see Noah.

"So, got any plans for tomorrow?"

"Yes, actually, the mating ceremony is up tomorrow and you'll be the main part."

"What? Who would want to be with me?"

"That, you'll have to find out." Noah said, before winking at Mumble as he left, leaving Mumble to wonder about tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it for today, but I hope you've enjoyed, and as always, I'll read you soon. Bye.<strong>


	14. Battle of The Song

**Okay, here's another chapter of DT. This is by far the longest chapter I've made, and possibly ever will, with 5,896 words. So lets get to it.**

**Chapter 14: Battle of The Song**

* * *

><p>Everyone had be waiting to see how the day would turn out, and when morning came, Mumble got to see just how many were actually taking part, way more than he expected, all together, there were 256 females, and 256(Mumble included) males. He couldn't see Gloria or Christina, so he put two on two and thought that they weren't taking part, but they were, they were just at the back.<p>

"So, you ready Gloria?" Christina asked

"You bet, I'm going to smash you down like I don't care." Gloria said confidently

"Nice trash talk, although I could most likely do better." Christina said, she really didn't care.

"Well, may the best penguin win." Gloria confronted, they then shook flippers and began. Unlike normal ceremonies, where a group of males would try to get one female, in this one the females went against each other, the winner would be closer to being with Mumble, the looser would go with the male that their songs matched with. Through out the day, the 256 females went down to 128, then 64, then 32, then 16, then 8, then 4, and finally 2. It was getting dark (around 6pm on December 21st dark)as the sun was going down. Mumble was not allowed to see the ceremony until the final two females were up, and when he did see who they were, he was absolutely astounded.

"Christina! Gloria! What are you two doing here? I thought that you weren't a part of this."

"Well, we decided to have a bit of fun..." Christina started, sounding very informal and joyful "...But seriously we love you." She finished, sounding serious with a deep tone.

"I get how you could love me, but what about Gloria?" Mumble asked, turning to Gloria.

"That you'll find out soon." Gloria said, with the same level of seriousness as Christina.

"Here we are, with the final contestants, Gloria, the best singer of Emperor Land, verses Christina, the best singer of-" Miss Viola announced, but was cut off by Gloria.

"I think we get it."

"Well then, lets see what you two can do. Gloria, you go first."

"Okay then..."

"_Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh  
><em>

_Oh, his eyes, his eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shinin'<br>his fur, his fur  
>Falls perfectly without him trying<br>he's so beautiful  
>And I tell him everyday<br>Yeah  
><em>

_I know, I know  
>When I compliment him he won't believe me<br>And it's so, it's so  
>Sad to think that he don't see what I see<br>But every time he asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
>I say,<br>_

_When I see your face (face, face...)  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<br>And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause, boy, you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are).<br>Yeah  
><em>

_his beak, his beak  
>I could kiss them all day if he'd let me<br>his laugh, his laugh  
>he hates but I think it's so sexy<br>he's so beautiful  
>And I tell him everyday,<br>_

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
>I'd never ask you to change<br>If perfect's what you're searching for  
>Then just stay the same<br>So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
>You know I'll say,<br>_

_When I see your face (face, face...)  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<br>And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause, boy, you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<br>_

_The way you are__  
><em>_The way you are__  
><em>_Boy__, you're amazing (amazing)__  
><em>_Just the way you are (are)__  
><em>

_When I see your face__  
><em>_Thise's not a thing that I would change__  
><em>_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)__  
><em>_Just the way you are (are)__  
><em>_And when you smile__  
><em>_The whole world stops and stares for a while__  
><em>_'Cause, __boy__, you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are_

_Yeah"_ When Gloria finished, she had earned a lot of cheering, even Mumble had applauded, next was Christina's turn.

"_Woke up such a bad dream  
>I stayed, you were leaving<br>With my heart, you were stealing  
>I don't care, I'd let you take it<br>_

_Showed up, like a good girl  
>I fell for your fable<br>But I'm no Cinderella  
>I don't care, I'd let you take it<br>_

_Put us back together  
>You said, it's forever<br>But I know you're pretending  
>I don't care, I'd let you take it<br>All again...  
><em>

_And I just wanna love you  
>Don't wanna lose me<br>Don't wanna lose you, whoa oh  
>If it gets harder<br>Then I don't wanna break all alone  
>I wanna break in your<br>_

_I just wanna love you  
>Don't wanna lose me<br>Don't wanna lose you, whoa oh  
>If it gets harder<br>Then I don't wanna break all alone  
>I wanna break in your<br>_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh  
>(Don't wanna break in your)<br>_

_And if it gets harder  
>Then I don't wanna break all alone<br>I wanna break in your arms  
><em>

_Sometimes, when I'm sleeping  
>I still, feel you breathing<br>You stole, all my good dreams  
>I don't care, I'd let you take it<br>_

_Come on, listen closely  
>To the sound, that our love made<br>If you go, I would follow  
>I don't care, I'd let you take it,<br>All again... mmmm  
><em>

_I just wanna love you  
>Don't wanna lose me<br>Don't wanna lose you, whoa oh  
>If it gets harder<br>Then I don't wanna break all alone  
>I wanna break in your<br>_

_I just wanna love you  
>Don't wanna lose me<br>Don't wanna lose you, whoa oh  
>If it gets harder<br>Then I don't wanna break all alone  
>I wanna break in your<br>_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh  
><em>

_And if it gets harder  
>Then I don't wanna break all alone<br>I wanna break in your  
><em>

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your)  
>Whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your arms)<br>Whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your)  
>Whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your arms)<br>Whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your arms)  
>Whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your arms)<br>Whoa oh oh, whoa oh  
><em>

_I just wanna love you  
>Don't wanna lose me<br>Don't wanna lose you, whoa oh  
>If it gets harder<br>Then I don't wanna break all alone  
>I wanna break in your arms" <em>When Christina finished, she earned more cheers then Gloria, which made her slightly annoyed, back to Gloria.

"_Right from the start  
>You were a thief<br>You stole my heart  
>And I your willing victim<br>I let you see the parts of me  
>That weren't all that pretty<br>And with every touch you fixed them  
><em>

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
>Things you never say to me, oh, oh<br>Tell me that you've had enough  
>Of our love, our love<br>_

_Just give him a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>It's in the stars  
>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<br>We're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>_

_I'm sorry I don't understand  
>Where all of this is coming from<br>I thought that we were fine  
>(Oh, we had everything)<br>Your head is running wild again  
>My dear we still have everythin'<br>And it's all in your mind  
>(Yeah, but this is happenin')<br>_

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
>You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh<br>There's nothing more than empty sheets  
>Between our love, our love<br>Oh, our love, our love  
><em>

_Just give him a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>I never stopped  
>You're still written in the scars on my heart<br>You're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>_

_Oh, tear ducts and rust  
>I'll fix it for us<br>We're collecting dust  
>But our love's enough<br>You're holding it in  
>You're pouring a drink<br>No nothing is as bad as it seems  
>We'll come clean<br>_

_Just give him a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>It's in the stars  
>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<br>That we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>_

_Just give him a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>It's in the stars  
>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<br>That we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>_

_Oh, we can learn to love again  
>Oh, we can learn to love again<br>Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again" <em>This time, she had earned more cheers than Christina, who's turn was next.

"_Looking for an exit in this world of fear  
>I can see the path that leads the way<br>Mama never left, and daddy needs me here  
>I wish the wind would carry a change<br>Looking through the window to a world of dreams  
>I can see my future slip away<br>Honey you won't get there if you don't believe  
>I wish the wind would carry a change<br>_

_I've had enough  
>I'm standing up<br>I need, I need a change  
>I've had enough of chasing luck<br>I need, I need a change  
><em>

_I'm setting fire to the life that I know  
>Let's start a fire everywhere that we go<br>We starting fires, we starting fires  
>'Til our lives are burning gold<br>'Til our lives are burning gold  
><em>

_Looking for my ticket to a higher place  
>I can see my chance begin to fade<br>One step forward and two back again  
>I wish the wind would carry a change<br>_

_I've had enough  
>I'm standing up<br>I need, I need a change  
>I've had enough of chasing luck<br>I need, I need a change  
><em>

_I'm setting fire to the life that I know  
>Let's start a fire everywhere that we go<br>We starting fires, we starting fires  
>'Til our lives are burning gold<br>'Til our lives are burning gold  
><em>

_Looking back I see I had the flame in me  
>I'm the wind that's carrying change<em>

I've had enough of chasing luck  
>I need, I need a change<p>

_I'm setting fire to the life that I know  
>Let's start a fire everywhere that we go<br>We starting fires, we starting fires  
>'Til our lives are burning gold<br>'Til our lives are burning gold  
><em>

_I'm setting fire to the life that I know  
>Let's start a fire everywhere that we go<br>We starting fires, we starting fires  
>'Til our lives are burning gold<br>'Til our lives are burning gold" _Christina earned more than Gloria, and her turn was next.

"_Are we all we are  
>Are we all we are<br>_

_Cut to now, holy wow  
>When did everything become such a hell of a mess?<br>Maybe now, maybe now, can somebody come and take this off my chest?  
><em>

_I know you think it's not your problem (problem)  
>I know you think that 'Guin will solve them (solve them)<br>But if your soul is not together  
>It'll never be you and me, plant the seed<br>Open up and let it be  
><em>

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
>Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)<br>We've had our fill, we've had enough, we've had it up to here  
>Are we all we are<br>Are we all we are  
><em>

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
>Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)<br>Just sing it loud, until the kids will sing it right back  
>Are we all we are<br>Are we all we are  
><em>

_Are we all we are  
>Are we all we are<br>_

_Seven seconds, seven seconds  
>That is all the time you got to make your point<br>My attention, my attention's  
>Like an infant tryin to crawl around this joint<br>_

_I know we're better than the masses (masses)  
>But we're all followin' our asses (asses)<br>And if our soul is not together  
>It'll never be you and me, plant the seed<br>Open up and let it be  
><em>

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
>Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)<br>We've had our fill, we've had enough, we've had it up to here  
>Are we all we are<br>Are we all we are  
><em>

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
>Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)<br>Just sing it loud, until the kids will sing it right back  
>Are we all we are<br>Are we all we are  
><em>

_Four – that's how many years it took me to get through the lesson  
>That I had to do it all on my own<br>Three – that's how many Hail Mary's they would pray for me  
>Thinkin' I was gonna end up all alone<br>Two – for second chances that you've given me,  
>Can it be, lucky me, lucky me, now let's go<br>One – it's what we are, it's what we are  
>Are we all we are<br>Are we all we are  
><em>

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
>Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)<br>We've had our fill, we've had enough, we've had it up to here  
>Are we all we are<br>Are we all we are  
><em>

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
>Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)<br>Just sing it loud, until the kids will sing it right back  
>Are we all we are<br>Are we all we are  
><em>

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
>Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)<br>We've had our fill, we've had enough, we've had it up to here  
>Are we all we are<br>Are we all we are  
><em>

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
>Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)<br>Cut to the future, sing it loud, and take the power back  
>Are we all we are<br>Are we all we are"_ She had earned a lot more than Christina, nearly the entire population had cheered, even Mumble started to enjoy it.

"_We're on top of the world  
>We're on top of the world<br>Now darling, so don't let go  
>Can I call you mine?<br>So can I call you mine now, darling  
>For a whole life time?<br>My heart finally trusts my mind  
>And I know somehow it's right<br>_

_And, oh, we got time, yeah  
>So darling, just say you'll stay right by my side<br>And, oh, we got love, yeah  
>So darling, just swear you'll stand right by my side<br>_

_We're on top of the world  
>We're on top of the world<br>Now darling, so don't let go  
>I've got something to say<br>You're perfect in every way  
>I'm gonna shout it out<br>I wanna tell you now  
>'Cause I know somehow it's right<br>_

_And, oh, we got time, yeah  
>So darling, just say you'll stay right by my side<br>And, oh, we got love, yeah  
>Darling, just swear you'll stand right by my side<br>_

_Be my forever  
>Be my forever<br>Be my forever  
>Be my forever<br>Be my forever  
>Be my forever<br>_

_You're my bright blue sky  
>You're the sun in my eyes<br>Oh baby, you're my life  
>You're the reason why<br>_

_We're on top of the world  
>We're on top of the world<br>Now darling, so don't let go  
>1, 2, 3, 4<br>And, oh, we got time, yeah  
>We got love<br>So darling, just say you'll stay right by my side  
>Oh and we got love<br>Yeah  
>So darling, just swear you'll stand right by my side<br>_

_Be my forever  
>Be my forever<br>Be my forever  
>Be my forever<br>Be my forever  
>Be my forever<br>_

_Will you love me forever?  
>I'll love you forever<br>Be my forever  
>Be my forever<br>Be my forever  
>Be my forever" <em>Christina had earned a lot of cheering and applauding from everyone, but Gloria was now determined to have Mumble.

"_Oh oh_

Ever wonder about what she's doing?  
>How it all turned to lies?<br>Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why

_Where there is desire  
>There is gonna be a flame<br>Where there is a flame  
>Someone's bound to get burned<br>But just because it burns  
>Doesn't mean you're gonna die<br>You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
>Gotta get up and try, and try, and try<br>You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
><em>

_Eh, eh, eh  
><em>

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
>More than just a couple times<br>Why do we fall in love so easy?  
>Even when it's not right<br>_

_Where there is desire  
>There is gonna be a flame<br>Where there is a flame  
>Someone's bound to get burned<br>But just because it burns  
>Doesn't mean you're gonna die<br>You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
>Gotta get up and try, and try, and try<br>You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
><em>

_Ever worry that it might be ruined  
>And does it make you wanna cry?<br>When you're out there doing what you're doing  
>Are you just getting by?<br>Tell me are you just getting by, by, by?  
><em>

_Where there is desire  
>There is gonna be a flame<br>Where there is a flame  
>Someone's bound to get burned<br>But just because it burns  
>Doesn't mean you're gonna die<br>You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
>Gotta get up and try, and try, and try<br>You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
>Gotta get up and try, and try, and try<br>Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
>You gotta get up and try, and try, and try<br>Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
><em>

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
>Gotta get up and try, and try, and try" <em>Gloria didn't earn as much, but she didn't care.

"_A certain type of wind has swept me up  
>But chill has found each bone<br>I am overcome  
>There is an icy breath that escapes my lips<br>And I am lost again  
><em>

_A certain type of darkness has stolen me  
>Under a quiet mask of uncertainty<br>I wait for light like water from the sky  
>And I am lost again<br>_

_In the sea of lovers without ships  
>And lovers without sign<br>You're the only way out of this sea  
>Lovers losing time<br>And lovers losing hope  
>Will you let me follow you<br>Wherever you go  
>Bring me home<br>_

_A certain type of silence has filled my voice  
>I scream beneath the water and make no noise<br>All my prayers go quiet and never heard  
>And I am lost again<br>_

_In the sea of lovers without ships  
>And lovers without sign<br>You're the only way out of this sea  
>Lovers losing time<br>And lovers losing hope  
>Will you let me follow you<br>Wherever you go  
>Bring me home<br>_

_A certain type of wind has swept me up  
>But chill has found each bone<br>I am overcome  
>There is an icy breath that escapes my lips<br>And I am lost again  
><em>

_In the sea of lovers without ships  
>And lovers without sign<br>You're the only way out of this sea  
>Lovers losing time<br>Lovers losing hope  
>You're the only way out of this sea<br>Lovers without ships  
>Lovers without sign<br>You're the only way out of this sea  
>Lovers losing time<br>Lovers losing hope  
>Will you let me follow you<br>Wherever you go  
>Bring me home" <em>Christina had earned a lot more than Gloria, again everyone cheered for her.

"_Da da da da  
>Da da da da<br>_

_Da da da da da,  
><em>

_I don't know if I can yell any louder,  
>How many times have I kicked you out of here<br>Or said something insulting?  
><em>

_Da da da da da  
><em>

_I can be so mean when I wanna be,  
>I am capable of really anything,<br>I can cut you into pieces,  
>When my heart is broken.<br>_

_Da da da da da  
><em>

_Please, don't leave me_

_Please, don't leave me  
>I always say how I don't need you<br>But it's always gonna come right back to this  
>Please, don't leave me<br>_

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
>What is it with you that makes me act like this?<br>I've never been this nasty.  
>Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?<br>The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest.  
>But baby I don't mean it,<br>I mean it, I promise  
><em>

_Da da da da da  
><em>

_Please, don't leave me, oh  
>Please, don't leave me (don't leave me)<br>I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this<br>Please, don't leave me  
><em>

_I forgot to say out loud  
>How beautiful you really are to me.<br>I can't be without.  
>You're my perfect little punching bag,<br>And I need you.  
>I'm sorry.<br>_

_Da da da da  
>Da da da da<br>_

_Da da da da da  
><em>

_Please, please, don't leave me  
>Baby, please, don't leave me (no, don't leave me)<br>Please, don't leave me  
>(I always say) I always say how I don't need you<br>But it's always gonna come right back to this  
><em>

_Please, don't leave me (yeah)  
>Please, don't leave me<br>(I) I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this.<br>(please, please) please, don't leave me,  
><em>

_Baby, please, please, don't leave me." _Gloria earned a lot of cheering, and aww's, she could see that Mumble was starting to forgive her for what she did, but now Christina was determined to have Mumble as well.

"_I feel the way you want me  
>I see that you are lonely<br>If you couldn't know, you'd leave with me  
>It's more than curiosity<br>And I never long for winter  
>To your presence made me shiver<br>Untethered you'd be better if you'd only come with me  
><em>

_One night I'll be the moon  
>Hanging over you<br>Spilling all over your body  
>Covering all your wounds<br>One night I will be the star  
>Follow where you are<br>Somewhere in the deep of my love  
>Filling your empty heart<br>One night, one night, one night  
>One night, one night, one night<br>_

_You've come so close to tasting  
>Now my innocence is breaking<br>Like the ocean in a perfect storm  
>It makes me want you even more<br>I've never been so jealous  
>I've never felt so helpless<br>So out of breath and hungry for you  
><em>

_One night I'll be the moon  
>Hanging over you<br>Spilling all over your body  
>Covering all your wounds<br>One night I will be the star  
>Follow where you are<br>Somewhere in the deep of my love  
>Filling your empty heart<br>One night, one night, one night  
>One night, one night, one night<br>_

_Hurry, the sun is waking  
>Darling, don't leave me waiting<br>_

_One night I'll be the moon  
>Hanging over you<br>Spilling all over your body  
>Covering all your wounds<br>One night I will be the star  
>Follow where you are<br>Somewhere in the deep of my love  
>Filling your empty heart<br>One night, one night, one night  
>One night, one night, one night" <em>Christina had received a lot of applauds. Gloria was having a hard time to find a song that Mumble would like.

"_One look in your eyes and there I see  
>Just what you mean to me<br>Here in my heart I believe  
>Your love is all I'll ever need<br>Holdin' you close through the night  
>I need you, yeah<br>_

_I look in your eyes and there I see  
>What happiness really means<br>The love that we share makes life so sweet  
>Together we'll always be<br>This pledge of love feels so right  
>And, ooh, I need you<br>_

_Here and now  
>I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)<br>You're all I need  
>Here and now<br>I vow to be one with thee (You and me), hey  
>Your love is all (I need) I need<br>_

_Say, yeah, yeah...  
><em>

_When I look in your eyes, there I'll see  
>All that a love should really be<br>And I need you more and more each day  
>Nothin' can take your love away<br>More than I dare to dream  
>I need you<br>_

_Here and now  
>I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)<br>You're all I need  
>Here and now<br>I vow to be one with thee (You and me), yeah  
>Your love is all I need<br>_

_(Starting here) Ooh, and I'm starting now  
>I believe (I believe in love), I believe<br>(Starting here) I'm starting right here  
>(Starting now) Right now because I believe in your love<br>So I'm glad to take the vow  
><em>

_Here and now, oh  
>I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)<br>You're all I need  
>Here and now, yeah<br>I vow to be one with thee (You and me), yeah  
>Your love is all I need<br>_

_I, hey...yeah...yeah...hey...  
>Uh, hey...<br>I-I, love is all I need  
>Ooh...ooh...yeah...<br>Yeah...yeah...hey...yeah...yeah...  
>Love is all I need<br>Ooh...ooh...  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>Oh  
>Hey...yeah<br>Hey...yeah..." _Gloria had received a ton of aww's coming from almost everyone. Christina now had the opportunity to sing a song that would hopefully convince Mumble to be with her.

_I know he can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>Don't you know he's not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love he loved the most<br>_

_He learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<br>_

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<br>_

_I hear you're asking all around  
>If he is anywhere to be found<br>But he has grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<br>_

_And he learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<br>_

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<br>_

_And it took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in his eyes<br>I wish he had missed the first time that you kissed  
>'Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get him back<br>_

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<br>_

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>Tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<br>_

_Who do you think you are?  
><em>

_Who do you think you are?  
><em>

_Who do you think you are?" _Christina had found that a lot of the population had their beaks agape, even Mumble wasn't expecting this, Gloria was absolutely devastated, as Mumble started to go closer to Christina, but before he even touched her, Mumble turned to face Gloria.

"I don't suppose, you have a song, to make me forgive you then, do you?" He asked, sounding tearful and sad. Gloria did have one more song.

"I do, and it goes like this:"

"_Heart beats fast  
>Colours and promises<br>How to be brave?  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?<br>But watching you stand alone,  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.<br>_

_One step closer  
><em>

_I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<br>_

_Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this  
><em>

_One step closer  
><em>

_I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<br>_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<br>_

_One step closer  
>One step closer<br>_

_I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<br>_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more" <em>Gloria had earned the most amount of aww's and then cheers, Mumble then started walking to Gloria, but stopped before looking back to Christina, but before he could say anything, Christina cut him off.

"Go on, have Gloria, she deserves you." She said quietly and joyfully, before turning to Gloria "Looks like you won Gloria, now go on, you two were meant for each other, I've even got a song for my defeat."

"_All of the lights land on you  
>The rest of the world fades from view<br>And all of the love I see  
>Please please say you feel it too<br>And all of the noise I hear inside  
>Restless and loud, unspoken and wild<br>And all that you need to say  
>To make it all go away<br>Is that you feel the same way too  
><em>

_And I know  
>The scariest part is letting go<br>'Cause love is a ghost you can't control  
>I promise you the truth can't hurt us now<br>So let the words slip out of your mouth  
><em>

_And all of the steps that led me to you  
>And all of the hell I had to walk through<br>But I wouldn't trade a day for the chance to say  
>My love, I'm in love with you<br>_

_And I know  
>The scariest part is letting go<br>'Cause love is a ghost you can't control  
>I promise you the truth can't hurt us now<br>So let the words slip out of your mouth  
><em>

_I know that we're both afraid  
>We both made the same mistakes<br>An open heart is an open wound to you  
>And in the wind of a heavy choice<br>Love has a quiet voice  
>Still your mind, now I'm yours to choose<br>_

_And I know  
>The scariest part is letting go<br>Let my love be the light that guides you home  
><em>

_And I know  
>The scariest part is letting go<br>'Cause love is a ghost you can't control  
>I promise you the truth can't hurt us now<br>So let the words slip out of your mouth"_ When she finished, Gloria and Mumble were hugging, embracing each other.

"And I have a song for this part too:"

"_Can you find the time  
>to let your lover love you<br>He only wants to show you  
>The things he wants to learn too<br>The hardest parts you'll get through  
>And in the end you'll have your best friend<br>_

_Love like this may come once  
>Baby it's fate<br>Like a soul mate he's your penguin  
>Baby it's fate<br>Baby it's fate  
>Not luck<br>_

_Can you find the time to let your lover hold you  
>He needs somebody to hold to<br>His love is strong and so true  
>His arrows aiming for you<br>And he's the one that you were born to love  
><em>

_Love like this may come once  
>Baby it's fate<br>Like a soul mate he's your penguin  
>Baby it's fate<br>Baby it's fate  
>Not luck<br>_

_Let go  
>Let go<br>of time for you  
>and I<br>Let go  
>Let go<br>of time for you  
>and I<br>Let go  
>Let go<br>of time for you  
>and I<br>_

Gloria and Mumble looked back at Christina, only to find her with Seymour, the two were now in love as well, now Christina was singing to Seymour, but Gloria also sang along to Mumble._  
>Love like this is all I want<br>Baby we're fate  
>Love like this may come once<br>Baby we're fate  
>Like a soul mate your my penguin<br>Baby we're fate  
>Baby it's fate<br>Not luck"_ And with that, Mumble and Gloria, along with Seymour and Christina, kissed. Just as the moon was rising over the beloved couples.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, That was emotional, and long, Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and I'll read you, next time.<strong>

**Next Chapter – Uh Oh**


	15. Uh Oh

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of DT. Only 5 days until Christmas! Yey I can't wait, anyway, I have something special planned for Christmas Eve, can't give too much info, 'cause spoilers and all. Oh and one more thing, I forgot to say the last person who inspired this, it was Flipper Boid Skua by the way. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Uh Oh<strong>

1 month later...

Mumble was now as happy as could ever be. But I didn't last long, with winter soon approaching, Gloria and the other females had to leave for the fishing season. Mumble was heartbroken to see her leave, he just hoped that she would come back.

"I will come back Mumble, I promise." Gloria said nervously, she too hoped that she'd come back.

"Alright then, and don't worry, I'll make sure it doesn't get harmed." Mumble said, obviously referring to the egg that he had. Gloria slowly walked away, she wouldn't come back for a whole 3 months. And no sooner did they leave, a storm started to blow through Emperor Land, with winds faster than before. Lasting for almost the entire time, by the time it dissipated, there was only a week before they were expected to come back. Things were calm at Emperor Land, even Mumble was relaxed.

"Well, we're nearly there little guy... or girl, I hope you're just like your mother. Anyway I just pray to 'Guin that you'll think of me as a good father-"

"Of course you will, don't you worry Mumble." Seymour said, walking over to Mumble after hearing what he said.

"Yeah I know, it's just that I don't feel like I am going to be."

"Mumble, don't worry about the future, just think about what you need to do now, and I'm sure he'll grow up loving you no matter what." Seymour reassured.

"Okay then, what should we do now then, just wait here, doing nothing-" Mumble said calmly, but was cut off by a lot of screaming, coming from the entrance of Emperor Land. Mumble didn't know what it was at first, but when he looked around the corner, he saw it: a Leopard Seal, one that looked too familiar, the one who chased him after graduation day. Just when things are at their worst, a leopard seal comes and makes it worse.

Anyway, Mumble knew he had to distract the seal somehow, and just decided to call out.

"Hey you there, why don't you pick on someone you've known before?" Mumble called out. The seal almost instantly turning it's head to look at him, and began sliding toward Mumble, Mumble would have been able to outrun it, but with the egg in place he knew that he couldn't beat it, but he tried. And then he heard a loud roar, instinct made him look around to see what it was, before being hit by a tail, causing Mumble to fall onto the hard ice, before going unconscious.

Seymour watched in horror as the seal slowly moved out of Emperor Land, with Mumble and the egg on it's tail. He knew no-one could go after a seal that was faster, he just hoped that Mumble would come back.

Meanwhile, 40Km away...

As Gloria and the females were coming back, she was thinking about Mumble, and the egg, when she felt something in her heart, it was like a bad omen was foreshadowing over her. But she was soon put out of her mind by-

"Gloria, did you feel that?" Christina asked.

"Feel what?"

"You know, as if someone's in trouble." Christina answered.

"Yeah, but who could it possibly be?" Gloria asked worriedly, it was rhetorical since they knew the answer already.

"Mumble." They both said in unison, with serious tones.

Two days later, about 5Km from Emperor Land...

Mumble soon woke up to see the morning sun, being so bright he had to squint his eyes for a bit, he looked around to see where he was, where he soon realised he was in a little cave, with almost mirror like ice walls around, he looked down to see the egg just resting there between his legs, dazed to see it, Mumble was oblivious to the seal that was right in front of him.

"So..." He said, instantly making Mumble jump and look straight at him, he knew Mumble was startled by his presence, who wouldn't?

"Who are you? And why am I here, where-ever I am?" Mumble asked suspiciously.

"My name's Rojas, and I brought you here to say something, you know when I tried to chase you? Well I'd like to say I'm sorry for that, I would of said it back at your place, but they didn't want me there. You are one very special penguin." Rojas said calmly, hoping Mumble would accept his apology.

"No offence, Rojas, but I don't remember that happening. In fact, I don't know what my name is or where I came from." Okay, this made Rojas confused.

"What do you mean by that, surly you- wait a minute, you're playing with me aren't you?"

"Nope, not playing with you, I don't remember anything, I don't know what my name is, I don't know how I came to be here, and I don't know why there's an egg between my legs." Mumble said, being annoyed by the seal.

"Well, does the name Mumble sound familiar?"

"Um, no, I don't remember someone being called Mumble, although that is quite a unique and funny name."

"Well, I don't know how I can help you, I may be able to get some help with your friends." Rojas said to himself, with Mumble hearing it.

"I have friends?" Mumble asked, wondering on the thought.

"Yes, you have loads of friends Mumble." Rojas said, before realising what he just said.

"Wait, my name's Mumble? Who gave me that name?" Mumble asked, Rojas sighed.

"You father, duh." Rojas said sarcastically.

"Well then, who gave you the name Rojas then." Mumble asked again.

"My father, Erik, wow I guess you really don't know then, is there anything you do remember?" Rojas asked, he could see Mumble thinking hard, looking for anything that happened before the events that had just taken place.

"Yeah, I do remember hitting my head pretty hard, does that help by any chance?" Mumble asked, but he soon saw the Look on Rojas' face so into deep concern.

"Stay here Mumble, I'm going to get your friends." Rojas said, before leaving Mumble to think about what just happened.

**Well, this is fun, right? Hint: I'm being sarcastic, anyway, the name Rojas actually comes from the film, so I'd just wanted to shed light on that. I hope you've enjoyed that, and as always, I read you soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Rojas' Mistake<strong>


	16. Rojas' Mistake

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of DT. Only 4 days until Christmas! I can't wait for it, anyway there isn't much to say so I'm going to leave you with this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Rojas's Mistake<strong>

Back at Emperor Land, the Amigos had just arrived, with concern on almost all of their faces. They searched through Emperor Land, but couldn't find him.

"Where do you think tallboy is Ramon?" Raul said nervously.

"Search me." Ramon said calmly, he had no idea where Mumble was.

"Maybe Seymour can help, he is one of his friends, he must of seen what happened." Lombardo suggested, the others agreed and walked over to Seymour, who's egg had just hatched.

"Aww look at him, he's so cute." They all said as they met the new born.

"Hey there amigos, you must be Mumble's friends, say, what are you doing here?" Seymour asked, obviously showing the same level of concern as the amigos.

"We just came over to see Mumble and his chick, but we couldn't find him anywhere, so we decided to come over to you to ask if you seen him, have you?" Seymour's smile soon faded at those words.

"Well the last time I saw him, he was unconscious and being moved out of Emperor Land by- THAT!" Seymour shouted the last part, pointing his flipper at the leopard seal, who saw Seymour and the amigos. As Rojas came toward them, they slowly backed away, even the chick huddled itself down to the smallest it could get. The seal was just a metre from them when he stopped.

"Well well well, if it isn't the amigos who insulted me for no reason-"

"Actually we made fun of you because you couldn't catch up to one penguin." Ramon stated with a smug smile, with Rojas being easily annoyed.

"Anyway, I need you help with Mumble, he-"

"So it was you who took Mumble away, why did you do it?" Seymour said, almost furious at Rojas.

"Look, I wanted to apologise to him for trying to eat him, but you lot wanted me away from you lot, I had no choice. Now, I need your help, he- he's sort of lost his memory or something. I don't know how, but it would be great if you could help."

"So if we help, then you won't eat us?" Raul asked.

"I'll try not to at least."

"Okay, you win, but if you're playing games with us then-" Ramon tried to finish his sentence, but was soon interrupted by Gloria, apparently the females had come early.

"Hey Seymour, hi amigos, um, do you know where Mumble is? I haven't seen him around here."

"Ask him." The amigos and Seymour said at the same time with great amount of seriousness, Gloria turned to see Rojas and immediately jumped at his sight.

"I'm not going to bite you, okay, anyway..." (one explanation later) "..so I need you to-"

"What's this about Mumble being kidnapped and loosing his memory?" Christina asked, now joining the newly formed party.

"I never catch a break, do I? Okay..." (One explanation later) "... So have you all got it?" Rojas asked, completely annoyed by having to ask it three times over.

"I think we do, who going then?" Gloria asked.

"We'll go." The amigos said, well at least most of them, with Rinaldo turning away upon hearing.

"I'll go." Christina and Gloria said at the same time. That settled it, they were going to try and help Mumble. Speaking of which:

Meanwhile, about 5Km from Emperor Land...

Mumble had been waiting a couple of hours for Rojas to come back, hopefully with Mumble's so called friends, he was soon bored just standing there, looking at the egg that he was staring at, when all of a sudden, a small crack opens up at the top, surprising Mumble so much that he almost fell, the egg had now started to wobble, and then a little beak came out. Slowly, but surely, the little chick managed to get itself out of the egg, before staring at Mumble.

"Who are you?" The little chick said softly, it was definitely masculine sounding, and that was when Mumble saw the blue eyes, they looked awfully familiar, but he couldn't quite remember where he'd last seen them before.

"Well, my friends call me Mumble, but you can just call me pa."

"You're my daddy?" The chick asked, who looked puzzled.

"Yes, yes I am, I guess." Mumble said softly, almost mimicking the chick's voice.

Meanwhile, only 1Km from where Mumble was...

"So then Rojas, this is quite the mistake you've made. You try to say sorry to Mumble but what came out was Mumble loosing his Memory." Gloria said, slightly annoyed by Rojas but tried at least to keep it calm.

"Hey, that's not the worst mistake I made. It was a long time ago, when I was the hight of you lot...

_Flashback..._

I was with my parents and my brother, who were very caring for me when I as growing up, but one day, that all changed.

We were near the edge of a large and dangerous cliff, my brother was sort of a dare devil so he went as close to the edge as possible without my parents knowing, but, he got too close and I went to get him, but my parents looked back and stopped me. I objected and tried to get him up, with my parents now worried they went to help, but before they did, my brother let go and fell off. My parents thought I pushed him off, so me and them slowly distanced.

_Flashforward..._

"Rojas, that's not a mistake, it wasn't your mistake, it was your parents, they told you off for trying to save him, and then they hurt you more when they thought you pushed him off, it wasn't your fault, you've got to stop thinking it was all you." Christina said, not wanting to say anything else since they were close.

Meanwhile...

"If you're my father, and your name's Mumble- I mean pa, then what is my name?" The little chick asked, Mumble thought for a long time, before answering.

"I got it, you'll be called Erik." Mumble said, feeling ecstatic about how he and Erik could have a great time together. But their new enjoyment was soon interrupted by-

"Here he is, Mumble are you hurt? What happened? Did Rojas hurt you?-"

"Hey, I did not." Rojas objected.

"So, do you remember us Mumble?" Gloria asked, Mumble glanced at each one of the new faces.

"You look very familiar, but I can't remember who you are." Mumble said, in a calm tone.

"Who are you guys?" Erik asked, they all sighed.

"I'm Gloria, you mother, here's Christina, mine and Mumble's best friend, here's the amigos, they'll tell you more later, and here's Rojas, the seal who made this problem happen." Gloria said.

"You're-"

"Your mother, yes I am."

"You names are very similar, but I still can't remember."

"I know, maybe we could go back to Emperor Land and have a party, with dancing and singing. It''' be fun and it may help Mumble remember." Gloria suggested, everyone agreed, but Mumble and Erik had confused faces.

"I'm sorry, but what is singing and dancing?" Mumble asked.

"Looks like we're gonna need more help than we thought, alright Mumble and Erik, we're going home" Gloria said,

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and as always, I'll read you soon.<strong>

**Next Chapter – Care Or Don't Erik**


	17. Care Or Don't Erik

**Welcome to another chapter of DT, again there's not much for me to say here, so I'll leave it to you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Care Or Don't Erik<strong>

With Mumble and the gang walking back to Emperor Land, both Mumble and Erik had one question, but Erik said it first.

"Ma, what is singing?" Erik asked.

"Well son, singing is one of the key aspects of life, we sing to entertain, but there is a unique song within all of us that will help us in our later lives, we call those heartsongs."

"Do I have a heartsong?"

"Why of course, we all have one, you just got to find it." Gloria reassured,

"Well, what happens if you can't sing?" Erik asked as they were going through the entrance of Emperor Land

"Well, it used to be that if you couldn't sing, then your not penguin, but-" Gloria was soon interrupted by others asking questions, it looked as if Seymour told everyone about what happened. So she calmed everyone down and spoke.

"Okay everyone, I think you all know about... yeah, so we've decided to sing and dance our introductory song to Mumble and see if he remembers, all right everyone, in positions."

"_5...4...5,4,3,2  
>Penguins of the world unite,<br>Strength in numbers, we can get it right,  
>One time!<br>(We are a part of the rhythm nation)_

With Music by my side,  
>To break the other line,<br>Let's work together to improve our way of life, (penguins of the world)  
>This is the test,<br>No struggle, no progress,  
>Lend a feather,<br>Help a brother do his best,  
>Let's dance, let's shout, shake your body down to the ground<p>

_Let's dance, let's shout, shake your body down to the ground..._

Mumble started to dance, and soon got used to it, finding that he felt comfortable by it.

"Hey Gloria, looks like I'm a great dancer."

"Yeah, you would be, since you were the one who found it."

Meanwhile, Erik was looking to see if there was anyone like him, when all of a sudden he bumped into someone.

"Whoa, watch it the- Oh, you must be Mumble's son." She said with an obviously feminine voice.

"Wait, how did you know that? We've never even met?" Erik asked, confused at what she said.

"Well, you do have the unique blue eyes that Mumble has, so I determined that you were his son, I'm Boadicea but others call me Bo, nice to meet you." Bo said with a soft tone.

"I'm Erik, nice to meet you too Bo."

"Who's this then Bo?" A new chick said with a masculine voice, as he walked toward the group.

"This is Erik, he's Mumble's son, so be nice to him." Bo said sternly

"Okay, so what brings you here Erik?"

"Well, I-I was just looking to see if there were others like me."

"Well, we'd be delighted to be your friends." Both Atticus and Bo said in unison before an awkward silence came around the group.

"Well, I do feel bad for what happened to Mumble, after all, he doesn't know anything about what he's done." Bo said with a sad tone, making Erik confused.

"What do you mean 'what he's done'? It's not like he's done anything extraordinary, right?" Erik asked, Bo and Atticus glanced at each other.

"Well, he's done many things that we still can't believe, for instance-" Bo was interrupted by A loud screech, which echoed through out the land, making Erik, Bo and Atticus confused until-

"Mumble!" Everyone shouted, it was then that Erik felt like he needed to tell his father something, with barely any knowledge about him, he went up to his father.

"Hey there dad."

"Oh, hello there Erik, is there anything you need son?" Mumble asked

"Yeah, it's just that, I think I know who you are."

"Go on then." Mumble said, hoping to hear something great.

"Well, from what I know, you are a songless mutant that shouldn't be alive!" Erik shouted causing everyone to stop dancing and singing, bringing a deafening silence.

"What do you mean Erik?" Mumble asked, obviously hurt by what he said. Erik ignored the comment.

"What I also don't get is how you and Ma ever became a couple. I mean a songless freak and a singing queen, I don't think that can mix, for I know, you should just walk away from here, and _die_." Erik shouted, still not noticing the fact that everyone was looking at him. And, with all of his energy, Erik jumped up to be level with Mumble, and smacked him, causing Mumble to loose balance and fall onto the hard ice.

"Anything else you want to say?" Mumble said as he got up.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be a father, and you shouldn't be with Ma." Erik said angrily, just as Gloria stormed over to Erik.

"Erik! Why did you-" Gloria said, but was interrupted by Mumble

"Gloria, don't punish him. He's told the truth." Mumble said with a depressed tone.

"Wait, you've got your memory, don't you?" Mumble nodded. "Well, it's not the truth Mumble-"

"Yes it is." Mumble said, before getting a heart-shaped ice carving, with the names 'Mumble' and 'Erik on it, before he threw it higher than last time, before falling back down and smashing into pieces.

"_Every time I try to help_

_Respect I get none_

_I try to ignore but_

_Kindness is my only defence_

_My days here are not welcomed_

_You have taken me off my feet_

_So now I have no choice but to_

_Open my mind and_

_Never come back_

_I was brave but now I'm not_

_And the ones I loved now become my demise_

_My pride is no longer needed here_

_Sometimes I thought I would be good_

_Or else I would be bad at being a father_

_Right when my hopes were high_

_Regret pulled me down_

_You taught me I'm not welcome here anymore_

_From here I go back_

_Or find the new_

_Right before you get me again_

_Broken hearts is what you've caused_

_Regret fills my mind and soul_

_Erik I finally know what I am_

_And you were right about me_

_Kindness I tried but_

_It only just made things worse_

_Never is it getting better_

_Gloria I hope you know_

_And now I can see what_

_Promises do when they break_

_Regret chills me down_

_Or it just breaks me_

_My heart no longer has room_

_In time you'll see_

_Such a shame you can't right now_

_Erik I'm sorry_

_I was brave but now I'm not_

_And the ones I loved now become my demise_

_My pride is no longer needed here_

_Sometimes I thought I would be good_

_Or else I would be bad at being a father_

_Right when my hopes were high_

_Regret pulled me down_

_You taught me I'm not welcome here anymore_

_From here I go back_

_Or find the new_

_Right before you get me again_

_Have my courage to guide you for_

_Understanding what fate can do_

_Right when it gets tough_

_Time for me to go now but I'm still here_

_In my mind you're forgiving me_

_Now but my heart tells me otherwise_

_Gloria could never beat you at hurting me_

_You're my fate and guidance_

_Of the truth of myself_

_Understanding I have and it feels_

_Right to feel so wrong_

_Finally I've found my truth_

_Erik I hope you have a good life_

_Erik I feel like you'll be good_

_Luck is what you and me need from now_

_I've had enough of waiting forever_

_Never am I coming back_

_Gloria take care of our_

_Son now for he's got a lot to learn_

_I was brave but now I'm not_

_And the ones I loved now become my demise_

_My pride is no longer needed here_

_Sometimes I thought I would be good_

_Or else I would be bad at being a father_

_Right when my hopes were high_

_Regret pulled me down_

_You taught me I'm not welcome here anymore_

_I was brave but now I'm not_

_And the ones I loved now become my demise_

_My pride is no longer needed here_

_Sometimes I thought I would be good_

_Or else I would be bad at being a father_

_Right when my hopes were high_

_Regret pulled me down_

_You taught me I'm not welcome here anymore"_

"Oh, and Christina?"

"Yes?"

"Sing a sad song please." Mumble said, before Cristina sang."

"_Today I'm Gonna write a sad song,  
>I'm gonna make it really long<br>So that everyone can see,  
>That I'm very unhappy.<br>_

_I wish I wasn't always wrong  
>I wish it wasn't always my fault<br>But the finger that you're pointing  
>Has knocked me on my knees<br>And all you need to know is  
><em>

_I'm so sorry it's not like me,  
>It's maturity that I'm lacking<br>So don't, don't let me go  
>Just let me know that growing up goes slow<br>_

_I wonder what my mom and dad would say,  
>If I told them that I cry each day.<br>But it's hard enough to live so far away.  
><em>

_I wish I wasn't always cold  
>I wish I wasn't always alone<br>When the party is over,  
>How will I get home?<br>And all you need to know is  
><em>

_I'm so sorry it's not like me,  
>It's maturity that I'm lacking<br>So don't, don't let me go  
>Just let me know that growing up goes slow<br>_

_If all the rules were made to bend  
>And you swore you were my friend<br>Now I have to start all over again  
><em>

_Cause no one's going to take your place  
>And I'm scared I'll never save<br>All the pieces of a love we made  
><em>

_And I'm so sorry, it's not like me  
>It's maturity that I'm lacking<br>So don't, don't let me go  
>Just let me know that I can slip and fall<br>And you won't let me go  
>Just let me know that growing up goes slow<br>_

_And I'm so sorry  
>It's not like me<br>It's maturity that I'm lacking  
>So don't, don't let me go<br>Just let me know that growing up goes slow."_

And slowly, but surely, Mumble walked away from Emperor Land.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's just great (sarcastic!), I hope you've enjoyed and as always, read you soon.<strong>

**Next Chapter – C.O.D.E in a Song**


	18. CODE in a Song

**Hello everyone, and welcome to another chapter of DT. Again, not much to talk about, so I'll give you the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: C.O.D.E in a Song<strong>

After Mumble was out of sight from Emperor Land, everyone slowly turned to Erik, who was easily startled by this.

"What? Anything wrong?" Erik asked.

"You!" Everyone shouted, nearly making Erik fall over.

"Guys! Stop. It's not his fault, since he doesn't know yet." A familiar voice from behind said, Erik turned to see Bo walking toward him.

"What do you mean 'doesn't know yet?" Erik asked, Bo just sighed.

"Well, I was going to tell you, before I got interrupted, that Mumble had done something incredible that none of us would have done, and without him, we wouldn't be here." Bo explained, although Erik was still confused.

"Can you explain it fully please? I'm still a bit confused." Erik asked.

One explanation later (you could just read chapters 1-14)...

"And that's why he's important Erik" Gloria finalised. Just as she finished, a feather came out of one of the shards of ice, it floated softly in the air like a leaf, before Erik caught it.

"So basically, you just demolished a hero from us Erik." Bo said afterwards.

"Wait, I just got what Mumble sang." Gloria said, surprised that she didn't notice before. "Here, just so that you can see it:"

"_**E**very time I try to help_

_**R**espect I get none_

_**I** try to ignore but_

_**K**indness is my only defence_

_**M**y days here are not welcomed_

_**Y**ou have taken me off my feet_

_**S**o now I have no choice but to_

_**O**pen my mind and_

_**N**ever come back_

_**I** was brave but now I'm not_

_**A**nd the ones I loved now become my demise_

_**M**y pride is no longer needed here_

_**S**ometimes I thought I would be good_

_**O**r else I would be bad at being a father_

_**R**ight when my hopes were high_

_**R**egret pulled me down_

_**Y**ou taught me I'm not welcome here anymore_

_**F**rom here I go back_

_**O**r find the new_

_**R**ight before you get me again_

_**B**roken hearts is what you've caused_

_**R**egret fills my mind and soul_

_**E**rik I finally know what I am_

_**A**nd you were right about me_

_**K**indness I tried but_

_**I**t only just made things worse_

_**N**ever is it getting better_

_**G**loria I hope you know_

_**A**nd now I can see what_

_**P**romises do when they break_

_**R**egret chills me down_

_**O**r it just breaks me_

_**M**y heart no longer has room_

_**I**n time you'll see_

_**C**an you forgive I think not_

_**E**rik I'm sorry_

_**I **was brave but now I'm not_

_**A**nd the ones I loved now become my demise_

_**M**y pride is no longer needed here_

_**S**ometimes I thought I would be good_

_**O**r else I would be bad at being a father_

_**R**ight when my hopes were high_

_**R**egret pulled me down_

_**Y**ou taught me I'm not welcome here anymore_

_**F**rom here I go back_

_**O**r find the new_

_**R**ight before you get me again_

_**H**ave my courage to guide you for_

_**U**nderstanding what fate can do_

_**R**ight when it gets tough_

_**T**ime for me to go now but I'm still here_

_**I**n my mind you're forgiving me_

_**N**ow but my heart tells me otherwise_

_**G**loria could never beat you at hurting me_

_**Y**ou're my fate and guidance_

_**O**f the truth of myself_

_**U**nderstanding I have and it feels_

_**R**ight to feel so wrong_

_**F**inally I've found my truth_

_**E**rik I hope you have a good life_

_**E**rik I feel like you'll be good_

_**L**uck is what you and me need from now_

_**I**'ve had enough of waiting forever_

_**N**ever am I coming back_

_**G**loria take care of our_

_**S**on now for he's got a lot to learn_

_**I** was brave but now I'm not_

_**A**nd the ones I loved now become my demise_

_**M**y pride is no longer needed here_

_**S**ometimes I thought I would be good_

_**O**r else I would be bad at being a father_

_**R**ight when my hopes were high_

_**R**egret pulled me down_

_**Y**ou taught me I'm not welcome here anymore_

_**I **was brave but now I'm not_

_**A**nd the ones I loved now become my demise_

_**M**y pride is no longer needed here_

_**S**ometimes I thought I would be good_

_**O**r else I would be bad at being a father_

_**R**ight when my hopes were high_

_**R**egret pulled me down_

_**Y**ou taught me I'm not welcome here anymore"_

"Erik my son, I am sorry for breaking a promise, I am sorry for hurting your feelings, I am sorry, I am sorry." Gloria summed up, before Erik spoke.

"Okay, let's say that you're telling the truth about Pa being a hero of some kind, where do you think he went?" Erik asked.

"Well, Adélie Land could be a star-" Gloria was then interrupted by Ramon.

"No, we moved from the old Adélie Land, and just in time too, since it's now a wreck. I suggest that we go to Nueva Adélie, me and tallboy talked about it, maybe he went there." Ramon suggested, the others agreed that they needed to go to Nueva Adélie, in hopes that Mumble would be there.

* * *

><p><strong>Under 1000 words? Really? Well, I hope you enjoyed this surprisingly short chapter, and as always, read you soon.<strong>


	19. Small Talk

**Hi everyone, here's another chapter of DT, the chapter's title may give something away and is actually a pun, you'll see why.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Small Talk<strong>

About 5Km from Emperor Land...

While Gloria, The amigos, Bo, Atticus and Erik were travelling to Nueva Adélie, Mumble was thinking about what Erik had said to him, and felt that Erik was right about it. And also, Mumble was going in a completely different direction, toward the old Adélie Land in hopes that Erik and the others wouldn't find him. Mumble soon got bored just walking and thought up a song in his head:

"_All I need's a little love in my life  
>All I need's a little love in the dark<br>A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
>Me and my broken heart<br>I need a little loving tonight  
>Hold me so I'm not falling apart<br>A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
>Me and my broken heart<br>_

_Yeah...  
><em>

_Shot gun, aimed at my heart, you got one  
>Tear me apart and then some<br>How do we call this love (whoa oh oh oh)  
>I try to run away but your eyes<br>Tell me to stay, oh why,  
>Why do we call this love (whoa oh oh oh)<em>

_It seems like we've been losing control_  
><em>Somebody tell me I'm not alone<em>  
><em>When I said<em>

_All I need's a little love in my life_  
><em>All I need's a little love in the dark<em>  
><em>A little but I'm hoping it might kick start<em>  
><em>Me and my broken heart<em>  
><em>I need a little loving tonight<em>  
><em>Hold me so I'm not falling apart<em>  
><em>A little but I'm hoping it might kick start<em>  
><em>Me and my broken heart<em>

_Maybe some part of you just hates me_  
><em>You pick me up and play me<em>  
><em>How do we call this love? (whoa oh oh oh)<em>  
><em>One time tell me you need me tonight<em>  
><em>To make it easy, you lie<em>  
><em>And say it's all for love (whoa oh oh oh)<em>

_It seems like we've been losing control_  
><em>Somebody tell me I'm not alone<em>  
><em>When I say<em>

_All I need's a little love in my life_  
><em>All I need's a little love in the dark<em>  
><em>A little but I'm hoping it might kick start<em>  
><em>Me and my broken heart<em>  
><em>I need a little loving tonight<em>  
><em>Hold me so I'm not falling apart<em>  
><em>A little but I'm hoping it might kick start<em>  
><em>Me and my broken heart<em>

_Whoa oh, whoa oh_  
><em>Me and my broken heart<em>  
><em>Whoa oh, whoa oh<em>  
><em>Me and my broken<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>(Me and my broken, broken heart)<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>How do we call this?<em>

_It's just me_  
><em>It's just me<em>  
><em>It's just me<em>  
><em>Me and my broken heart<em>

_All I need's a little love in my life_  
><em>All I need's a little love in the dark<em>  
><em>A little but I'm hoping it might kick start<em>  
><em>Me and my broken heart<em>  
><em>I need a little loving tonight<em>  
><em>Hold me so I'm not falling apart<em>  
><em>A little but I'm hoping it might kick start<em>  
><em>Me and my broken heart"<em>

Just as he finished the song, he made it to the old Adélie Land, and it was just like Ramon said it was, it was a real wreck. It looked as though an iceberg hit the place and crumpled it up, there were jagged spikes, deep caverns, and the safest route was along a weak bridge.

Meanwhile, About 10m from the coast of the old Adélie Land...

Amongst a volume of tiny Krill, one named Will had hopes of becoming more than just a small speck with little significance.

"But Will, it's so dangerous out there with all kinds of creatures ready to eat us." Another krill, named Bill protested in hopes that Will would stay, but to no avail.

"Sorry Bill, but I'm going whether you like it or not." Will shot back, before swimming slowly away from the heard, with Bill soon following. Eventually (lets say, 10 minutes), they reached the nearest shore in hopes of finding at least something that had significance, before finding something that stood out, a very odd looking penguin.

Meanwhile, about 3m from Bill and Will...

Mumble soon reached the shore of the wrecked place, and with nothing to do, decided to talk to himself (or at least he thinks that).

"I guess... Erik was right, I am just a worthless penguin, what should I do now? Just stand here until something finds me?" Mumble said depressively, before he heard a faint nose. "Hello, is... anyone there?" Mumble asked.

Meanwhile, about 2m from Mumble...

Bill and Will looked at the penguin, it looked very depressed, with was backed up when he was talking to himself, prompting Will to talk (well, shout.)

"Um, hello there... penguin, why are you sad?" Will said, mentally face-palming as they got no response from the penguin.

"Is this really necessary" Bill asked "Yes it is, I'm just curious." Will answered, before shouting again. "Hello? Can you hear us there?" This time the penguin shot up and looked around. "Hello? Is... anyone there?" He asked, prompting Will to say "Hello there, um, are you okay there." as they ran up to the penguin. "Down here penguin." This time the penguin looked down to see them, before reaching out his flipper so that Bill and Will could climb on. "Can you not bother me right now, I'm kinda in a depressed mood." "But why?" "(Sigh) Well, my son doesn't love me because of my differences, and he's right when he said that I should go away form the others."

"(Gasp) A son can't do that, why did he say that?" "Well, he doesn't know much about how I saved the penguin nation from starvation, and my life has been hard, so..." "You shouldn't be like this you know, you should be more uplifting and tell your son hoe you feel..." Will said, before noticing the penguin's eyes "...Who are you anyway?" "My name's Mumble, what's yours?" "My name's Will, and here's Bill. Say, we know you, you're that penguin that brought back the fish. It's been nice talking with you, we'll see you later I hope." Will said, before Mumble brought them back to the ground and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Get it, <em>small<em> talk, well I hope you enjoyed, because the next chapter really sets the difference.**

**Next chapter – Cruise control**

**I̡͠T̵'S̵̨ ͏M̵E͝**


	20. Cruise Control

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of DT, this chapter features something different from the movie. Another thing to note is that this is halfway of the expected total number of chapters, so I'll let you read it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Cruise control <strong>

After a few hours, Gloria, The amigos, Bo, Atticus and Erik arrived at Nueva Adélie, and it was surprisingly crowded, but with no sign of Mumble. When suddenly, a (supposedly) flying penguin flew from the rest and hovered over everyone before diving back down and landing on the ground, at that point everyone in Nueva Adélie cheered. **I'm just going to skip the song, because why not? **After Sven finished his song. Ramon was sceptical about the whole thing, but was soon 'corrected' when he used Sven's motto to find his love.

And both the song, the way Ramon (finally) got his love and the fact that Sven could fly made Erik believe in him, a bit too much. But he was snapped out of his train of thought by Gloria. "Well, it seems like Mumble isn't here, we need to go Erik." "But ma, can't we stay for a bit longer?" Erik complained. "Erik, I think it's best to do what your mother says." Lovelace said as he came into the conversation. "Who's this Mumbly you speak of?" Sven asked as he also came into the conversation.

"Oh great, let's start this story from the top, it all started with..." Gloria soon told the story of Mumble (read chapters 1-18). After she told them about it, Sven just simply said "I think it's best to do what your mother says Earik" "(Sigh) okay, but only for you Sven" Erik said, defeated as they walked away, leaving Ramon with his new love. "Bye Sven" Atticus, Bo and Erik said cheerfully as they walked away. And as they were walking away, Gloria started singing, and although she didn't realise it, she and Mumble were singing the same song miles apart.

"(Mumble)_ I was left to my own devices  
>Many days fell away with nothing to show<br>_

_And the walls kept tumbling down  
>In the city that we love<br>Great clouds roll over the hills  
>Bringing darkness from above<br>_

_But if you close your eyes,  
>Does it almost feel like<br>Nothing changed at all?  
>And if you close your eyes,<br>Does it almost feel like  
>You've been here before?<br>How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
>How am I gonna be an optimist about this?<br>_

(Gloria)_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices  
>In your pose as the dust settled around us<br>_

_And the walls kept tumbling down  
>In the city that we love<br>Great clouds roll over the hills  
>Bringing darkness from above<br>_

_But if you close your eyes,  
>Does it almost feel like<br>Nothing changed at all?  
>And if you close your eyes,<br>Does it almost feel like  
>You've been here before?<br>How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
>How am I gonna be an optimist about this?<em>

(Mumble and Gloria)_ Oh where do we begin?  
>The rubble or our sins?<br>Oh oh where do we begin?  
>The rubble or our sins?<br>_

_And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)  
>In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)<br>Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)  
>Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)<br>_

_But if you close your eyes,  
>Does it almost feel like<br>Nothing changed at all?  
>And if you close your eyes,<br>Does it almost feel like  
>You've been here before?<br>How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
>How am I gonna be an optimist about this?<br>_

_If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?"_

"Wow, that was beautiful Gloria, where did you get that from?" Erik asked, to which Gloria replied "From Mumble, he's good at thinking up songs." To which Erik snorted, annoying Gloria. "Well, the only other place he could of gone would be the forbidden shore, but that's too far, maybe he went ba-" Bo suggested before a loud rumbling could be heard, followed by distant screeching, before silence.

"We should pick up the pace" Atticus said as they did so. Eventually they got to Emperor Land, or so it seemed, since it was foggy. It was so foggy that it was hard for them to see their own flippers, but gradually the fog started to dissipate. "Hey, the ground is much colder than before... and harder" Bo said, before Erik jumped onto the surface, releasing an echo form beneath, what ever they were on, it was hollow.

It was confusing, until Gloria turned to the right, only to hit a wall. "Ah, what the? I guess we'll just have to keep moving forward." She said as she and the others were now heading forward, by now the fog had a viewing range of ten meters, and it was showing unnatural objects, that is, before they looked behind to see a massive structure as the sun started to poke through the blanket, which became effective as the fog quickly vanished. "Oh my goodness!" Bo shouted, looking forward this time. The others turned to find Emperor Land below.

"Is everyone alright?" Gloria shouted as she got many replies. "How on earth did this happen?" Gloria said to herself. "Where are we?" Someone said as Gloria, Bo, Atticus and Erik turned around in unison. "I believe we're on the border of Princess Martha Coast, Longitude: -10.90 Latitude: -71.76" The man revealed himself as he soon noticed the penguins.

"Well, what do we have here, a group of Emperor penguins who managed to escape." He said cheerfully, Gloria was about to greet him when she took not of what Mumble said before. So she decided to tap in a weird pattern. "Hello there, my name's Gloria, here's Erik, Atticus and Bo"

The man took note of the pattern on a piece of paper, before replying "It's nice to meet you too. Sorry about what happened, a... storm made the engines shut down and we were forced by the wind to crash here out of all places. What do you call this place?" "Emperor Land" Gloria answered. "You know, there's someone here who made history here, what was his name again?" "Mumble." "Right, he's a great penguin you know. Right, better get started on getting this out of the way for you lot, you don't want to stave, do you?" It was then the Gloria knew what the situation was.

A boat had crashed into Emperor Land, and it's stuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhangers are really annoying I know, but I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys later.<strong>

**Next Chapter – Two Helping Hands**

**F**


	21. Two Helping Hands

**Well hello everyone. Welcome to another chapter of DT. I'm just going to let you read the chapter now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9+10(Couldn't resist): Two Helping Hands<strong>

Meanwhile, Mumble was walking back, thinking what Will and Bill said, and it made him feel better, but not that much. Mumble was so into his thoughts he was oblivious until the last moment that there was a huge crevice right in front of him. Startled by the crevice, he looked around to see if there was anyway across, or around it, but the crevice just kept going until it reached the horizon. The only way to get past it was a weak bridge.

"(Sigh) Well, if it's the only way across, then I guess it won't be too bad." Mumble said to himself as he walked closer to the bridge, when a grunting noise filled the air as an Elephant seal came from nowhere.

"G'day sport." The seal greeted upon noticing Mumble, before continuing. "Where 're you heading?" "Home" Mumble answered, knowing that he didn't want to get on an Elephant seal's bad side. "Oh yeah, so am I. I think it would be best if 'ya let me through" The seal replied sternly. "D-definitely agree, since I'm too depressed to argue, and you being a seal-" "Actually I'm a beachmaster thank 'ya very much." The seal interrupted, obviously impatient.

Mumble slowly backed up until he was back where he started. "And what do 'ya mean 'too depressed'?" The seal asked, to which Mumble sighed. "Well, my son did hate me and say that I shouldn't be alive, does that help answer your question?" "Wait a minute, 'ya Mumble aren't 'ya? Well, your son shouldn't do that to 'ya, maybe if he-" Brian was stopped mid-sentence while he was at the middle of the bridge, failing to realise how weak the bridge was, it cracked down the middle before falling, along with the beachmaster, to the bottom of the crevice.

"Ah, Mumble, could you do me a favour?" "What is it?" Mumble asked, to which the beachmaster said "Take me boys home, and tell them that beachmaster Bryan will be all right?" Mumble looked up to see his two boys, who looked very scared of what just happened, before looking back down. "I had something different in mind, wait right there, I'm going to help you get back up." Mumble said as he walked to the nearest coast, finding a group of Leopard seals resting on small floating icebergs, before diving down into the water.

As he swam, he recognised one to be Rojas, and so he went to him. "Hello, Rojas?" Mumble shouted, all Rojas did was stir. Mumble went onto the iceberg. "Rojas, can you hear me? It's me, Mumble, I need you to help me." Mumble whispered, this time Rojas grunted. "Rojas, I need your help, now!" Mumble shouted the last word, causing Rojas to wake up and, upon noticing a penguin very close, lunged at Mumble, the latter just managing to avoid being killed by him.

"Rojas, don't do this again, it's me, remember?" Mumble asked, making Rojas stop.

"Mumble, is it really you? I wanted to say-"

"No, it's okay, you didn't mean to do that, and I accept your apology, but I need to ask you something."

"Go on..."

"Can you pretend to chase me until I head to a weak part of the glacier, then you'll break into it, I'll explain later." "Okay, lets do this." Rojas said, before chasing Mumble under the glacier, and it was there that Mumble saw Bryan, the ice was so thin he could see him, but it looked to strong for Mumble to bash through it. Mumble went over to the thin wall and Rojas went straight into it, smashing it like glass and allowing the water to lift Bryan from the crevice. And upon noticing Bryan, Rojas quickly swam away before he noticed.

Slowly, but surely, Mumble and Bryan made it to the top. Bryan greeted his boys again before turning back to Mumble. "Thanks Mumble, your son would be proud of 'ya if he knew all about you, 'ya shouldn't be so down on 'ya self. And because of your bravery, I owe 'ya one." "Cheers Bryan-" "No, I mean it. Anywhere, anytime, just let me know. Okay?" "Okay." Mumble said, before he and Bryan went in opposite directions.

Meanwhile at Emperor Land, Bo had offered to get the Adélies to come to Emperor Land and help, while Erik, Atticus and Gloria went to get some fish. Upon coming back, the light was fading away. Erik was having a hard time pushing a big fish up a small hill, so he decided to use his weight to slide it downhill. It worked, with one problem, it was going too fast and Erik couldn't get off of it.

Gloria soon realised what Erik was doing and went after him. Not before Erik and the fish went up a steep hill, causing Erik to jump into the air. As he fell he was caught on by Gloria as the fish went over the cliff. "Erik, why did you do that!" Gloria shouted, now mad at Erik, but Erik wasn't listening. "Did you see that ma? Did you see that? I was actually flying!" "Erik, we're penguins, we can't fly!" "But Sven is a penguin." "I don't care what Sven is, but we are Emperor penguins and-" "But if everyone could fly, then they could get outta there."

"But Erik, we can't, we need to find help, fast." Gloria said, before slightly walking away. Erik took what Gloria said to the wrong way, Atticus soon noticed and tried to calm him down, but to no avail. "Gloria, maybe you should, go get some fish, you know?" Christina said as she noticed what was going on. Gloria nodded and walked away. Meanwhile, Mumble had just arrived to the newly crashed ship, and was worried. "Out of all the places it could have gone to." Mumble said as he walked along the side of the ship before hearing an argument, upon realising who it was, he stopped and listened, before walking toward the front, but not before bumping into Gloria.

"Mumble? Mumble! I've missed you, where have you been?" "Well, I knew you would go to Nueva Adélie, so I went to the old Adélie Land, now, can I talk to Erik?" "Well, he's a bit out of focus." "Then I'll go clear his mind." Mumble said, before walking to Erik, who was currently talking to Christina and Atticus who were trying to calm him down together, but to no avail. That is, until they heard some tapping, coming from Mumble, who was dancing. Gloria soon came out, and upon realising what beat it was, was about to sing when Mumble beat her to it.

"(Mumble)_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a son like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_(Mumble and Gloria)I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Oh_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a son like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_'Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a son like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a son like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find"_ Upon finishing, the whole population cheered.

"Who are you?" Mumble and Gloria turned to see the man, who was waiting for Mumble to answer, Mumble tapped in the strange code. And when he finished, the man sighed. "So that's who you are, I thought I recognised you, my two sons inside were talking about you when they realised where we crashed, but I never got to see you personally."

"Come on in, they would be so glad to meet you." the man said as he and Mumble went inside. To meet the two boys. And upon meeting them, he felt a sense of nostalgia. "Wow, it's really you, remember us. It's me." One of them said, making Mumble think back to the last time he heard someone say that.

_Flashback_

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but tonight is the last day that these penguins will be here, we're moving half of them to Antarctica, we'll hopefully be able to have contact with them when they get to their home."

"Mumble, we're actually going to your home." Christina said joyfully.

"Yeah, and I'm going to regret every bit of it." Mumble said sadly, just before the Manager spoke.

"And penguins, if I ever meet you again, I'll just say_ 'It's me'_, got it?" He asked, the Emperors nodded, before going back to their daily routine.

_Flash-forward_

"Well, It's us, remember." The other kid said, before getting out an exact model of Mumble himself. "So it was you two who won?"Mumble said (in Morse code of course). "Why yes, our dad taught us about Morse code, so it was all easy peasy. I'm John, my brother next to me is Patrick, it's an honer to meet you Mumble." John greeted. Before shaking hands/flippers with Mumble. "So tell us, how did you come to be?" Patrick asked, to which Mumble told his entire life (do you seriously need me to tell you which chapters to read?) in Morse code.

When he finally finished, John and Patrick read what they wrote, and when they finished, they replied "Well, you must have had a hard life-" "Mumble, I think it's time to come outside now" Gloria shouted from outside, to which Mumble told John and Patrick that he had to go out now. "Really? Oh well, it's been great to meet you Mumble, maybe we'll see you tomorrow?" "Yeah, that sounds great, bye John and Patrick." Mumble said in Morse as he left the ship to see how Emperor Land was doing.

* * *

><p><strong>I think that raps up this chapter, did you guys noticed something about John and Patrick, I'll give you a clue, it's something to do with a friend of mine, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next chapter.<strong>

**Next Chapter – Desperate Measures**

**I**


End file.
